Ted Hood
by Detective88
Summary: Ted Wiggins must fight against Prince Charming in order to steal money from the rich and give to the poor. Ted also has to win the heart of the beautiful Princess Audrey.
1. The Cast

Hi, everyone. (swings by a vine on a tall tree) As you can see, I decided to do a parody while I finish my other ones. It is a parody of one of the funniest Disney movies(in my opinion): "Robin Hood" starrign the unlikely hero from "Dr. Seuss's The Lorax" as the main star. I don't own "The Lorax(2012), "Princess Tutu", Rock and Rule, Total Drama, Kingdom Hearts, etc.

Summary: Ted Wiggins must fight against Prince Charming in order sto steal money from the rich and give to the poor. Ted also has to win the heart of the beautiful Princess Audrey.

* * *

**Ted Hood**

**The Cast**

Robin Hood...Ted Wiggins(The Lorax 2012)

Maid Marian...Audrey(The Lorax 2012)

Extras with Ted and Audrey...Omar, Angel(Rock and Rule), Ahiru and Fakir(Princess Tutu), Bart Simpson(The Simpsons) and Dani Fenton(Danny Phantom)

Little John...Owen(Total Drama Island)

Lady Kluck...Izzy(Total Drama Island)

Friar Tuck...need help

Prince John...Prince Charming(Shrek 2 and 3)

Sir Hiss...Kaa(The Jungle Book)

Sheriff of Nottingham...Snaptrap(TUFF Puppy)

Trigger...Fransisco and Ollie(TUFF Puppy)

Nutsy...Larry(TUFF Puppy)

The kids...Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Tobias, Rachael and Penny(The Amazing World of Gumball) and Chrissie(Maya and Miguel)

The Kids' Mother...Nicole Watterson(The Amazing World of Gumball)

Otto...need help

King Richard...need help

Alan-a-Dale...Jose Carioca and Panchito Pistoles(The Three Caballeros)

* * *

There you have it. I can't wait for more. Read and review.


	2. Chapter 1: The Legend of Ted Wiggins

Here is the first chapter of this new story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Legend of Ted Wiggins **

**Detective88 Stories Presents**

We see a blue book with the title of our story on it.

**Ted Hood**

As we get closer, the book opens up as we begin to read the story inside...

"_A long time ago in the land of Toon England, the people were governed by the kind and wise ruler named King Mickey Mouse. But fate, as it seems, called the King away to the Crusade to fight his part in the battle of evil. However, during the King's absence, his greedy and treacherous brother, Prince Charming has usurped control of the was only one who could help the good people now. His name was Ted Wiggens. He was well known to be the one who could rob from the rich and give to the poor. All loved him, including the poor and unfortunate in the town of Tooningham. Whilehe and his merry men were pursued by the evil Snaptrap, the Sheriff of Tooningham, they managed to slip away from danger by residing in Toonwood Forest."_

Soon, two figure is seen holding instruments near the top of the book. The first was a red rooster with a yellow beak and feet and he wore a red shirt, pants, and he wore a sombrero and was carrying a guitar; he's Panchito Pistoles.

The second was green parrot with a yellow beak and feet and he wore a yellow straw hat, shirt with a black bow and green pants and he was carrying an umbrella which he can use as a trumpet; he's Jose Carioca.

"You know, mis amigos. You may or may not know this, but there have been those many different versions and fanfiction parodies of the tall tales about Robin Hood. All different too." Jose said to the audience.

"Well, we folks of Detective88's Parody Kingdom, leading from _"Roxascules"_ to _"101 Cats"_ have our own version." Panchito said as he strummed his guitar for a bit. "It's the story of what really happened in Toonwood Forest."

Jose and Panchito began to play their instruments, Panchito whistles a bit, razz and such. As he does, we see images of the characters in the story.

**Joel Grey as Panchito Pistoles**

**Jose Oliveria as Jose Carioca**

**Rupert Everett as Prince Charming**

**Sterling Holloway as Kaa**

**Zac Efron as Ted Wiggins**

**Taylor Swift as Audrey**

**Paul LeMatt as Omar**

**Susan Roman as Angel**

**Luci Christian as Ahiru**

**Christopher Patton as Fakir**

**Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson**

**Annasophia Robb as Dani Fenton**

**Scott McCord as Owen**

**Nicholas Smith as Reverend Clement Hedges**

**Katie Crown as Izzy**

**Matthew R. Taylor as Snaptrap**

**Jeff Bennett as Ollie and Larry**

**and **

**Darran Norris as Francisco**

As we continue on through the sequence, we see various characters, Jose and Panchito leading them, walking through a line.

**Co-written by KingHuffman**

**Based on the Film by Disney**

**Directing Animators Darth Ben Valor, Wormtail96 and Hikari Ino**

**Effects Animation by DarkPalionmon**

**Key Assissting Animator Secret-Universe**

**Layout by Fizzuker**

The parrot and rooster narrators were at the end of the line dancing for a minute. Then they spotted the guards shooting at them with guns and arrows, forcing them both to flee.

The archers were followed by Ted leading a group of citizens to safety with guards charging at them with axes.

**Songs by DisneyGal1234**

**Background Painting by Slyptak**

**Color by Technicolor**

**Prodution Manager IrishDreamer4**

More archers and shoot at more citizens while they dodged the arrows. We now see Ted, Audrey, Owen, Izzy, Omar, Angel, Dani, Bart, Ahiru and Fakir running from guards with spears. We see a couple, Emmy and Nosedive being chased by a guard with an axe. A while later, the guard got chased by the couple.

**Animation by emmydisney17**

**Music by trachie17**

the guard was about to chop Emmy and Nosedive with an axe, but missed when Reverend Clement Hedges managed to get the couple into a wheelbarrow and drove them out of the way

**Produced by Subuku No Jess and Starzilla**

**Directed by Detective88**

* * *

Jose and Panchito then whistled a bit as they went to the giant O nearby and Panchito sat in it while Jose sat on the N.

"Oh, I'm Panchito Pistoles, and this is Jose Carioca, we're minsterels." Panchito said

"That's an early day folk singer. Our job is to-" Jose then got inturrupted as one of Panchito's guitar strings hit a flat note. "...tell it like it is. Or was. Or whatever."

* * *

As the story went into a forest, we see three boys and two girls walking along a dirt road. The first was a 13 year old boy with green eyes, messy brown hair, a white shirt under a red/orange stripped shirt, blue jeans and sneakers; he's Ted Wiggins, the hero of our story.

The second was a 19 year old man with a the nose and tail of a mouse, short orange hair and he wore a black shirt and green baggy pants; he's Omar, Ted's adoptive older brother.

The third was a 14 year old girl with messy, long Rapunzel like hair that was in a braid and stopped at her knees, a red pendant on her neck and a grey school girl dress; she's Ahiru Ahima, Ted's adoptive older sister by a year.

The fourth was a 10 year old girl with messy raven hair in a ponytail with a red beanie, blue eyes, a blue hoodie, red shorts and sneakers; she's Dani Fenton aka Dani Phantom, Ted's younger sister.

The fifth and final boy was a 16 year old chubby boy with blue eyes, blonde hair, a white shirt with a blue leaf on it, green shorts and sneakers; he's Owen.

They were walking along the road as Jose and Panchito kept singing.

Panchito: _**Ted, his sibs and Owen**_

_**Walking through the forest**_

_**Laughing back and forth **_

_**On what the other has to say**_

they soon came to a log bridge that was positioned over the river. Ted smiled and he gestured in a gentlemen like fashion for his brother, sisters and Owen to go first.

Jose: _**Reminising this and that**_

_**And having such a good time**_

_**Oo de lally, oo-de lally**_

_**Golly, what a day**_

As the five tried to get across, Ted, Omar, Ahiru, Dani and Owen fell into the water. They didn't mind it at all though as Dani and Ahiru then started a water fight(like what Pocahontas and Nakoma did), while Ted, Omar and Owen relaxed. Unknown to this, a grey humanoid rat, Snaptrap watched them closely.

Snaptrap had been trying to capture Ted and his band for many years, but he failed over and over again. Hopefully for him, today will be the day.

Jose:_** Never ever thinking there was danger in the water**_

_**They were drinking it, just guzzled it down**_

Panchito:_** Never dreaming that a scheming sherriff**_

_**And his posse was a watching**_

_**And gathering them around**_

Soon, Snaptrap's men surrounded the boy, mouse hybrid, chubby boy, red haired girl and halfa girl with arrows ready to be released. They were now raisngi their arms as if they were being surrendering.

"Oh crud." Omar said.

"Duck!" Dani said as she, Ted, Omar and Owen ducked into the water.

"What?" Ahiru said. She had a secret about that which we'll show you later. Dani just pulled her in as the arrows missed them. Now we see them running away, jumping over a fence to do it as well.

Jose: _**Ted, his sibs, and Owen**_

_**Running through the forest**_

_**Jumping fences, dodging trees**_

_**And trying to get away**_

Ted, Omar, Ahiru, Dani, and Owen nodded to each other. Swiftly, Ted leaped onto Owen as he swung them into a tree followed by Ahiru and Omar and Dani(who used her ghost powers to float up. As they watched, the five smirked as the archers looked confused, wondering where the quintent went off.

Panchito: _** Conteplant nothing **_

_**But escape and finally making it**_

_**Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally**_

_**Golly, what a day**_

Panchito and Jose: _**Oo de lally, oo-de-lally**_

_**Golly, what a day**_

The five sighed in relief as the archers ran off in hopes to catch their prey. The heroes had escaped trouble for now.

* * *

Ted, Omar, Ahiru, Dani and Owen are now in the treetops, hiding from Snaptrap and his guards. Owen pulled an arrow out of his shirt as he sighed, "You know something, Ted, you're taking too many chances."

"Chances?" Ted said with a smirk. "You might be joking. That was bit of a laugh, Owen."

"Oh yeah?" Ahiru said. "Take a look at your shirt, Ted."

"That's not a candle on a cake, ya know." Omar added. They were both mentioning to Ted's shirt which got an arrow in it. Ted took the arrow out of his shirt.

"Oh, at least it had my name on it, didn't it?" Ted said. "They're getting better you know. You got to admit it. They are getting better."

Dani broke an arrow in two as she said, "You know the next thing you know that ugly rat will probably have a rope around our necks." She held her neck to prove her point.

"Pretty hard to laugh at, Ted." Owen warned.

Ted scoffed and balanced the arrow on his hand saying, "Snaptrap and his old posse couldn't keep me off the ground." he then threw the arrow, "Engarde!"

Ahiru gasped and almost shouted, "QUA-" but Omar covered her mouth and the arrow went through Dani's cap.

"Hey, watch it, Ted! That's the only hat I got!" Dani said as she pulled her cap out of the arrow.

"Oh, come along." Ted said as he relaxed. "You worry too much, sis."

"Ted, I may take a hit and run from Snaptrap, but we shouldn't do this kind of stuff too much anymore. You can get executed by Prince Charming." Omar said. "I'm trying to look out for you."

"Yeah, I know, Omar. I know." Ted said.

"You know something?" Owen asked. "Are we good guys or bad guys? I mean, out robbing the rich to feed the poor."

"Rob?" Ted started to tsk. "Owen, that's a naughty word. We never rob, we sorta...sorta borrow from those who couldn't afford it."

"Borrow? Boy, are we in debt." Ahiru said.

As Ted relaxed, he heard a sound of a horn, getting his attention. He climbed to the top of the tree and looked at the view to see what's going on. Omar, Ahiru, Dani, and Owen followed suit.

Ted chuckled, "That sounds like another collection day for the poor, eh, guys?"

"Yeah. Sweet charity." Ahiru replied as the five high-five.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

The next chapter is where Ted, his siblings and owen disguise themselves as gypsies to get the gold from Charming. Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 2: Robbing Prince Charming

Here is the chapter in which Ted uses another plan to get money off of the main villain of the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Robbing Prince Charming**

In the middle of the road is some kind of royal parade or something. Some of the guards are carryign a chest full of money and more carried the carraginge which belonged to the king. Yes, that chest belongs to Prince charming, King Mickey Mouse's greedy brother. But when the king left, Charming is now king and causing nasty problems by takeing the money from the people of Toon England. Right now, Chrming laughed enjoying the money he has. With him is a brown Indian python named Kaa.

"Ha-ha-ha! Taxes! Beautiful lovely taxes!" Charming evilly said as he moved his hand through the gold easily.

"Sire, you have such absolute skill for encouraging contribution from the poor." smirked Kaa, meaning that the poor was to forced to pay up or else.

"To coin a simple phrase, rob the poor to feed the rich!" Charming cackled taking out his crown and aksed, "So, what is our next stop, Kaa?"

Kaa took a closer look at the map and studied it. "Let's see...oh, the next stop is Toonigham, sire."

"Oh, the richest town of them all, Tooningham." said Charming with a sly grin as he placed the crown on his head. But it slid down a bit on his face, making him frown. He alwas had trouble fitting that crown on just right.

"Perfect fit." Kaa began, "Makes you look loyal, noble, and..."

"Let's not overdo it, Kaa." Charming said as he placed the crown on right this. He smiled as he glanced in the mirror. "There, that I believe, is it? Oh, how this crown gives me feeling of power! POWER!" as Charming said this, he pushed the mirror, knocking Kaa over. "And if you don't mind, a cruel chuckle of power..."

"And rather surprising how King Mickey's crown rests on there too." added Kaa.

"Doesn't it?" Charming smiled before realizing what Kaa just said. "KING MICKEY MOUSE?_** I TOLD YOU NEVER TO MENTION MY BROTHER'S NAME!" **_he yelled angrilly as he began choking Kaa.

"Sorry, sorry! It was the slip of the tongue, your highness." Kaa said, chuckled nervously, knowing how much Charming hated having King Mickey Mouse's name mentioned even once. "Remember, wwe're in this plan together. You know, I was the one who hypnotized him and..."

"I know and sent him off on that crazy crusade." Charming and Kaa laughed at this.

"Much to the depressing of the queen."

"Mother." Charming began to cry as he frowned. "Mother always liked Mickey best." With a pout, eh began to pull on his ear and suck his thumb like a baby.**(A/N: * laughs* Mama's boy! XD)**

Kaa groaned. He hated it when Charmign acted like this, it was so immature. "Uh, your highness? Please don't do that? You have a very loud thumb." Charming ignored him as he kept on sucking. Then Kaa's eyes began to swirl and he went in front of Charming. "Hypnotism can rid you of your _psychosis-s-s-s-s-s s-s-slowly eas-s-s-illy."_

For a while, it seemed to be working until Charming yelped and snapped out of it, "None of that! None of that!"

"Well, I was only trying to help."

"I wonder...silly serpent."

"Silly serpent?"

"Look here." said Charming as he turned his attention to th emirror an dcrown. "One more word out of you, Kaa and you are walking to Tooningham."

Kaa slithered to his basket to sit down for a while, "Snakes don't walk, they slither. So there." he muttered to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the heroes, Ted, Ahiru, Dani, Omar and Owen were on their way to the road where the carraige was about to approach, putting on fortune teller disguises. Besides being expert thieves, they were also experts on disguises, alloweing them to get gold easily. This was important, even when it came to evading Snaptrap. Arriving at the road, they saw the carraige about to approach. Omar frowned as he put a handkerchief on his head.

"Are you crazy, it's only a circus. A peanut operation."

"A peanut operation? You doofus, that's the royal coach." Dani said with glee.

"It's Prince Charming himself." Ted said.

"The prince?" Owen said. "Wait a minute, there's a law against robbing royalty."

"We'll catch you later." Ahiru said. She, Omar and Ahiru were about to walk away, but Ted and Dani went in front of them.

"What? And miss this chance o perform before royalty?" Ted asked.

"Please?" Dani asked with puppy dog eyes. Ted did the same thing.

Owen, Omar, and Ahiru sighed. They had seen that look time and time again. "Here we go again." Owen said.

"You know, Dani, you're just like your brother right now." Omar sighed.

Before the carraige passed, Ted, his siblings and Owen jumped out in the middle of the road to get their attention.

"Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally! Fortune tellers!" Ted called out in a fake female voice.

"Fortune forcasts, lucky charms!" Owen said with a grin.

"See for yourself via horoscope!" Ahiru said holding out a scroll.

Charming peeked out of the carraige and smiled, "Fortune tellers." he tells the guards. "Stop the coach."

Kaa slithered to him and said, "Sire, sire, they may be bandits!"

"Poppycock! Female bandits, what next? Rubbish!" Charming laughed it off before he turned to the "fortune tellers", "My dear ladies, you have my royal permission, to kiss the royal hand whichever you like first."

He presented them with his hands, covered in rings filled with jewels, making the thieves have dollar sign eyes.

Ted took his hand and said, still in a fake voice, "How gracias and generous." he kissed his hand(sticks tongue) and removed one of the rings in the progress without him noticing.

However, his deed was noticed by Kaa who yelped in concern. He spoke into Charming's ear, "Sire, didn't see what they just-?"

Charming laughed at this and moved away, scowling, "Stop hissing in my ear."

Dani kissed Charming's hand making all the jewels disappear. Kaa looked at her and saw jewels in her mouth. Omar, Owen, Ahiru and Ted quietly giggled at this, but Kaa made a face that made him look like he wanted to scream. He went to Charming's ear and muttered a few things, but that only lit up Charming's fuse.

He grabbed the snake and said, "Oh, you just hissed your last word, Kaa." he tied him in knot, put him in the basket and sat on it.

"Suspicious snake." Charming muttered.

"Master fully done, your grace?" Ted chuckled, closing the curtains while Ahiru, Omar, Dani, and Owen stood outside. "Now close your eyes and concentrate, no peeking highness." instructed Ted as Charming did so. While the boy noticed a bag of coins, he said, "From the mists of time, come forth spirits."

* * *

Meanwhile, Owen held the balls with fireflies inside, he used the rod to pretend the ball is floating. "Okay, little fireflies, glow babies, glow." he use the rod with the string around the ball.

"We're waiting..."Ted said. "Oh, look, your highness, look."

Charming gasped upon seeing the 'floating' crystal ball. "Incredible. Floating spirits." he was about to touch it, but Ted slapped his hand.

"Naughty, naughty, you mustn't touch it." Ted chuckled.

"How dare you strike the royal hand-" Charming said, before Ted shushed him.

"You'll break the spell. Just gaze into the crystal ball." Ted took the "ball" and put it on the table. "Oo-de-lally, oo-de...Oh! A face appears a crown rests on the noble brow."

Charming looked at the reflection, "A crown! How exciting!"

"A face so handsome, regal, majestic, lovable and a cuddley face." said Ted. Ahiru, Omar, Dani and Owen looked disgusted upon hearing this.

"Handsome, regal, loveable, yes, yes and cuddley." Charming chuckled

"Gross." Dani muttered. Owen took his tongue out and pointed at it, Ahiru covered her face and Omar grabbed a barf bag and threw up. Inside, Ted is about to take the bag, but Kaa slapped I this time. Ted cringed in pain.

"Now what?" Charming asked.

"I see your industrious name." Ted said.

"I know my name, get on with it!" Charming snapped.

Ted took the bag away from Kaa, "Your name will go down, down, down in history of course." he gave the bag to Owen.

"Yes, I knew it! I knew it! Do you hear that, Kaa?" Charming asked, but then remembered, "Oh, he's in the basket." He knocked it a little, "And don't forget it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Owen, Omar, Ahiru and Dani walked around as Owen put the bag of coins in his shirt. "Oh, check out these solid gold hubcaps." said Owen.

"I'll take those." Omar said. He went behind them and stole them. Just as they were about to get the rest, they spotted the chest.

"Oo-de-lally, the jackpot!" They smiled.

Ahiru took a knife and cut a hole in it, before putting the gold in bag. The coins fall into her bag as Omar, Owen and Dani kept a look out. One guard, Wolf Boss heard and looked cautious, but he saw Omar, Owen, Ahiru and Dani. He wolf-whistled at Ahiru, much to her, her brother and sister's disgust. So they ran. Meanwhile, Ted got out holding another bag of coins and wearing Charming's royal robe. Just as they were about to meet each other, they bumped into one another, causing the coins to scatter.

Ted, Owen, Ahiru, Omar and Dani picked up the coins quickly before they get caught. Meanwhile, Charming opens the curtains, now wearing nothing but underwear. He saw Ted, his sisters, brother and Owen running off, carrying money. Ted laughed at the sucker.

"Robbed! I've been robbed!" Charming screamed. "Kaa!"

Kaa came out of the basket and slithered to him.

"You're never around when I need you!" Charming said. When Kaa got to Charming, he said to him, "I've been robbed."

"Of course, you've been robbed!" Kaa snapped. Ted, Omar, Ahiru, Dani, and Owen ran through the forest.

"Fortunes forecasts, lucky charms!" Ahiru called, waving goodbye as Wolf Boss waved back.

"After them, you fools!" Charming ordered. Boss Wolf and the guards began to chase after Ted, his siblings and Owen, but unkown to them, the wheels fell off, causing Charming to fly out, holding the curtains. Suddenly, the curtains ripped, causing Charmign to fall out and land in the mud, while the guards ran over him.

Charming began to cry like a spoiled brat, "No, no, no, no!"

"I knew it, I knew it. I just knew this would happen." Kaa said. "I tried to warn you, but no, no, you didn't listen, you just had to..." Kaa saw Charming getting angry, holding the mirror. "Ah, ah, ah! Wait, seven years bad-!" Charming smashed Kaa, breakign the mirror. "...luck. That's what it is. Besides, you've just broken your mother's mirror."

Charming gasped, "Mommy!" he began to suck on his thumb again, but pulled it out. "I have a dirty thumb."

* * *

End of Chapter 2

That showed Prince Charming, right...for now. Anyways, the next chapter is where Ted and his siblings give two kids new birthday presents after Snaptrap does the taxes on them and everybody else in town. Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 3: Taxes in Tooningham

Here's the chapter where things are bad in Tooningham for a bit.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Taxes in Tooningham**

Back in the town of Tooningham, Jose and Panchito walked next to a tree with a wanted poster of Ted. Charming will give the reward of whoever captures Ted or his siblings, but they refused. Jose chuckled, "Well, although, Prince Charing offered a huge reward for the capture of Ted, the loose of robe kept Ted the rich to feed the poor and believe us, it's a good thing he did."

They watched EmmyDisney17 aka Emmy feeding her boyfriend, Nosedive, who is in the stockades, so are Mario and Luigi. "Cause what the taxes all the poor people of Tooningham are starving to death." Panchito said before he and Jose frowned at someone, who is Sherriff Snaptrap. "Uh-oh, here comes ol' bad news himself. Honorable Sherrif of Tooningham."

Snaptrap began walking through the town, collecting taxes from everyone has them. Snaptrap began to sing his tune.

Snaptrap:_** Every town**_

_**Has his taxes too**_

_**And the taxes is due**_

_**Do-do-do-do-do**_

Snaptrap stopped and kept an eye on a man. He was a man with a green robe and white afro; he's Reverend Clement Hedges. "Well, lookie here. Reverend Clement Hedges, the old do-gooder. He's out doing good again." Snaptrap is right. Hedges came into the house to visit Jack Skellington, a skeleton with a black suit, who is working on some metal.

"Well, good morning, Reverend." greeted Jack.

Hedges hushed him and got out the small bag full of money, "For you, Jack, from Ted Wiggins."

"Ah, God bless Ted." Jack said. Meanwhile, Snaptrap walked towards the door to Jack's hose and Snaptrap knocked. They began to listen to Hedges, "It's the sherrif. Hurry, hide it, quick!"

"Here I come, ready or not." Snaptrap came inside, "Well, greetings from yoiur friendly neighborhood tax collector."

"Hey, easy on me, Sheriff," said Jack, showign the cast on his leg, even though he's a skeleton. "With this busted leg, I'm getting slightly behind on my work."

Snaptrap knows he's hiding the money, "I know, Skellington, but you're way behind on your taxes too."

"Oh, have a heart, Sherrif. Can't you see he's laid up?" Hedges said. He motioned the chair for Jack to sit on, "Come on, Jack. You better sit down and rest."

"Thank you." Jack said. As he moved to the chair, Snaptrap can hear the coins move inside the cast. Jack sat in the chair.

"Let me give you a hand with that leg, Jack." Snaptrap said, lifting Jack's leg up. "Upsi-daisy." Then much to his delight, but to Hedge's shock, three coins fell out of the cast and into the rat's hand. "Bingo! What won't they think of next?" Snaptrap began to pat the bandaged foot, making Jack yell in pain. The last coin fell in his hand.

"It's smarts, don't it, Jack?" Snaptrap smirks as he sets the skeleton's leg down. "But Prince Charming says that taxes should hurt.

Hedges got angry, "Now see here, you evil flint-hearted-"

"Now, now now, save your sermon, preacher. It ain't Sunday you know." Snaptrap walked back out to do his job.

* * *

In another house, there is a birthday party going on. Inside is a 9 year old light-blue cat with a red nose, a white shirt with red rims and tan pants, named Gumball Watterson and his brother a 7 year old golfish with legs and a black shirt, Darwin Watterson and it's their birthday. Standing next to them is their mother, Nicole Watterson, their father, Richard Watterson, their sister Anais and their other sister Chrissie.

Kids:_** Happy birthday to you**_

_**Happy birthday to you**_

_**Happy birthday dear Gumball and Darwin**_

Nicole gave two presents to Gumball and Darwin until Snaptrap came in as the family gasped.

Snaptrap:_** Happy birthday to you!**_

"Well, now, kids, that box is done up right pretty, isn't it?" Snaptrap said.

"Well, Mr. Sherrif sir, it's our birthday presents." Gumball replied

"It sure is. Why dont' you two open them?" Snaptrap smiled. Gumball and Darwin untied the ribbons and removed the lid. Inside them were two gold coins." Gumball grinned, "Alright, one whole coin!"

"Sweet!" Darwin said. Before they can take them, Snaptrap grabbed them. Gumball and Darwin looked at them, very hurt.

"Have you no heart?" Nicole snapped as Gumball and Darwin sniffed. "His father had scrimped and scribed to give to it to them!" Anais and Chrissie glared at them.

Snaptrap didn't care. "Now that's mighty thoguthful of you, ma'am, the family that saves together, pays together." Gumball and Darwin looked at him with tears coming down their cheeks, "Now don't take it too hard, boys. Prince Charming wishes you a happy birthday too." Then a blind boy came in holding a cup.

"Help the poor, help the poor..." the blind boy said. Snaptrap smirked evily and threw the coins in, making more coins fall into his hand. Richard and Nicole gasped of seeing this.

"Now so far, it's a cheerful morning, keep saving." Snaptrap said, walking out.

"What a dirty trick." Nicole said as she and Richard help the blind boy.

"You poor young man, do come in. come in and rest yourself." Richard said.

"Thank you, miss. Tell me, did my old ears hear somebody singing a birthday today?" The blind boy asked, sitting on the chair.

Gumball and Darwin looked at him all sad, "Yes sir." Darwin said. "And that...mean old rat...took our birthday presents."

"Steady now, don't be upset, lads and don't let it get you down either." The blind boy removed the sunglasses revealing his normal eyes.

Gumball and Darwin saw and knew who it was. "Wow! It's Ted!"

Ted removed the disguise. "Happy birthday!"

"Oh, he's so handsome." Chrissie sighed. "Just like his reward posters."

"Tell me, young man. How old are we turning today?" Ted asked.

"Well, I'm 9 years old going on 10." Gumball said.

"And I'm 7 going on 8." Darwin said, proudly.

"9 and 7. Well it does make you two the men of the house." said Ted, holding out two sets of bow and arrow. "And I've got just the right present for you two."

"For us, really?" Gumball asked, holding the bow and arrow. "Wow, thanks Mr. Wiggins. How dow e look?"

"Not exactly like Ted." replied Anais.

"She's right, something's still missing..." Ted hasd an idea and got out two pairs of shirts like his. "There you go, boys." He placed the shirts on Gumball and Darwin, but they didn't fit tehm.

"Alright, now how do we look?" Darwin said.

Chrissie giggled, "Their shirts are too big."

Nicole shushed her, "Mind your manners."

"Yes, mind your manners." Anais said.

Ted chuckled, "Don't worry, you'll grow into them."

"Oo-de-lally, we're gonna try them out." Gumball said as he and Darwin ran outside with Chrissie and Anais following.

"Bye, Mr. Wiggins. Come again on my birthday!" Anais called.

Richard and Nicole laughed. "Oh, you have made their birthday so wonderful." said Richard. "How can we ever thank you?"

"I only wish I can do more." Ted said as he got out the bag full of money and handed it to Richard and Nicole. "Here, and keep your chins up." Someday there'll be happiness in Tooningham again, you'll see." he put on his disguise and walked off.

"Oh, Ted, you worked so hard to keep our hopes alive." said Nicole as she hugged Richard, "Bless you...bless you..."

* * *

End of Chapter 3

The next chapter is where Gumball, Darwin, their girlfriends and their sisters and friend go to the castle upon accident where they meet Ted's love interest the beautiful Audrey and her friends aka Owen, Omar, Ahiru and Dani's love interests. Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 4: Princess Audrey

Here is the chapter where we meet Audrey, Fakir, Angel, Bart and Izzy.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Princess Audrey**

A while later, Gumball and Darwin were running down the road anxious to use their new bow and arrows that Ted gave to them. Chrissie and Anais were running after them along with a few friends of theirs. The first was a rainbow cloud boy with black shorts named Tobais.

The second was a girl with blue skin, rainbow hair and a rainbow dress; she's Rachael, Tobias' sister and Darwin's girlfriend.

The third and final was a peanut with legs and antlers for some odd reason, she's Penny, Gumball's girlfriend.

As they arrived at a field where Gumball and Darwin planned to use her bow and arrow safely, Tobias looked impressed at what Gumball and Darwin just got.

"Wow, guys, did Ted really give you that?" asked Tobias amazed. Ted had hardly any time to give gifts because he's always on the run, but anyone who got anything from him was a lucky guy.

"Yeah, and these are two of his shirts too." Gumball said proudly as he and Darwin pointed to the shirts, Ted gave him.

"Wow, you two are so lucky." Penny said impressed.

"I wish I can shoot a bow and arrow." Tobias said.

"Let me try, boys." Anais said as she ran foreward.

"No. Darwin's gonna shoot it first." said Gumball as Anais glare at him.

Darwin turned around and shot the arrow at a nearby tree. Everyone cheered at this like he just won a challenge.

"Ha! Anybody can do that." Gumball bragged. He aimed his arrow, ready to fire, much to everybody's excitment/concern.

"You're pointing it too high." Penny said.

"I am not, Penny. Watch this." Gumball shot the arrow way too high as it flew upward and over to the castle of Prince Charming. The kids stood there heplessly.

"Uh-oh. Now you done it." Tobias said.

"Right in Prince Charming's backyard." Rachael added.

Gumball and the others ran to the gate. Gumball was about to go in, but Darwin remembered, "Gumball, we can't go in there."

"Yeah, Prince Charming will probably chop off your head."Tobias said. He hid in his shirt to prove his point. "Like this."

"I don't care. I gotta get my arrow." said Gumball.

"Wait, Tobias may tattle on you." said Chrissie.

"Yeah, you have to take the oath." Penny said.

"An oath?" Tobias said.

"Put your hand on your heart and cross your eyes." said Anais. Everyonen did and Gumball recited, "Spiders, snakes and a lizard's head..."

"Spiders, snakes and a lizard's head..." Tobias repeated.

"...If I tattletale, I die til I'm dead." Gumball finished.

"...If I tattletale, I die til I'm dead." Tobias said.

With that said, Gumball tiptoed through the gate and went into the garden as Darwin, Chrissie, Anais, Penny, Racheal and Tobias. He then heard some laughing. He peeked through the bushes to see two girls playing badmittion, a boy coaching, and a girl and a boy keeping score.

The first was a 14 year old girl with long red hair, green eyes, a tiara, and a green dress; she's Audrey, the girl who lived in the castle with Prince Charming.

The second and the girl who was playing with Audrey was a 16 year old girl with curly/straight orange hair, green eyes and she wore green skirt and tubetop and sandals; she's Izzy.

The third and the boy who was coaching was 17 years old and he had greenish/blackish hair with gold eyes and he wore a white pants and a shirt and blue jacket; he's Fakir.

The fourth and the one who was scoring Audrey's side was a 18 year old girl with a nose and tail of a rat, blond hair, a black shirt a red jacket and blue pants; she's Angel.

The fifth, final and the one scoring Izzy's side was a 10 year old boy with yellow skin, spikes for hair, a red short sleeve shirt, blue shorts and sneakers; he's Bart Simpson.

"Alright, your turn, Audrey!" Izzy said, ready continuing the game.

"Are you ready, Izzy?" Audrey said.

"Yeah, Audrey's already winning by 10 points." Angel said, gesturing to the score that Audrey has 10 and Izzy has 7.

"As your lady-in-waiting, I'm waiting!" Izzy said as she hit the birdie. The birdie flew towards Audrey and she hit it just in time. Gumball watched them playing, but he needed to get the arrow before he got caught. He then spotted the arrow which is by the tree. Gumball snuck towards the tree, still hiding.

"Man, you're getting too old for this, huh, Izzy?" Fakir joked.

"Hey, that was a lucky shot!" said Izzy.

"BTW, that's a good aim, Audrey!" Bart said.

"Thanks, Bart." Audrey said. "And you're not bad either, Izzy."

"Ouch, these feet are starting to kill me." Izzy added as Audrey hit the birdie, but she hit it too high.

"Oops." Audrey, Angel, Fakir and Bart said.

The birdie flew back down towards Izzy as she's about to hit it, but misses and the birdie fell somwhere in her top! Izzy looked surprised and moved like crazy to get the birdie out of her top.

"Where is it, Izzy, you lose it?" Bart asked.

"Oh, it must be around here somewhere." Izzy replied stubbornly, trying to shake the birdie out of her.

"Oh, Izzy, you look so funny." said Audrey, laughing. Gumball walked quietly towards the arrow.

"Oh, look, there it is! Behind you!" Audrey said as she was about to retrieve the birdie which is next to the arrow. As Gumball was about to get it, he looked face to face with Audrey with a scared look. "Hello. Where did you come from?" Audrey asked.

"Please, don't tell Prince Charming." Gumball said. "Mama said he'll chop off my head."

"Don't be afraid, you haven't done anything wrong." Audrey said.

"Aww, what a cute little boy." Izzy said.

"We'll never tell ol' Mama's boy about this." Angel said.

"Now who do you suppose he reminds you of?" Audrey asked, staring at Gumball, who was dressed as someone very familiar to her.

"Now that you mention it...the all-famous Ted Wiggins." Bart replied.

"That's right. Only Ted would wear a shirt like that." Audrey said smiling.

"Yeah, and check out this keen bow." Gumball said. "My brother Darwin has the same accessories too."

"Really?" Angel said.

Just then outside, Anais sneezed. "Bless you." Rachael said before covering her mouth from saying it too loud. Audrey's friends looked and noticed.

"Oh, Audrey, don't look around. But I think we're surrounded. Help us." Izzy said.

"She snitched on us." Chrissie whispered.

"It's alright, children. Don't be afraid, please come in." Audrey said.

"Do you think it's safe?" Penny asked, concerned.

"That's Princess Audrey." Anais said, reconizing hre.

"Mom said she was very nice. Come on." Chrissie said as she, Anais, Darwin, Tobias, Rachael and Penny slipped through the gate, but Anais tried to keep up, "Hey, not so fast! Wait for me!"

"We sorry if Gumball shot it too high." Tobias said.

"I'm glad he did." Audrey smiled as Tobias waved to her,s hy. "Now I get to meet all of you."

"Wow, you're very beautiful" Rachael said.

"Are you gonna marry Ted?" asked Darwin.

"Mother said that you and Ted are sweethearts." Anais added.

Audrey blushed a bit. It's true that she always loved Ted, "Well, uh...you see, that was five years ago before I left for London."

"Did he ever kiss you?" asked Tobias.

"Well...uh, no, but we did carve our initials on this tree." Audrey pointed to the lower part of the tree. The kids saw a heart with the letters "T.W x A." Audrey smiled, "I remembered it so well..."

"You gonna have kids?" Gumball asked.

"Mom's got a lot of kids." Anais said.

"(Sigh)...He's probably forgotten about me by now." Audrey sighed.

"Oh no, not Ted." Gumball and Darwin said, getting out their wooden sword, "He'll storm the castle."

"..Fight the guards..." Gumball said.

"...rescue you..."Darwin said.

"...and drag you off to Toonwood Forest!" Gumball and Darwin concluded in unison. Penny and Rachael applauded at the idea.

Izzy and the others decided to have some fun, "Now just a moment there, young man." Izzy said. "You've forgotten Prince Charming."

"That Prince Charming don't scare us." Darwin scoffed.

"I'm scared of Prince Charming, he's cranky." Tobias said. Rachael began to laugh at this.

"Not just him..." Bart said as he grabbed a wooden sword. "Don't forget ol' Snaptrap!"

"And the guards." Angel and Fakir said as they got out the badmittion rackets.

Gumball and Darwin used their wooden swords and pretended to kill Angel and Fakir. Fakir and Angel laughed at this, having so much fun.

"I haven't laughed in 3 months." Fakir laughed.

Bart then pretended to take the bag of coins, "Now that I've got the money, you are force to marry me!"

Audrey, knowing that they're playing pretend "screamed", "Help!"

"Not so fast, Snaptrap!" Darwin said. He then took his "sword" and hit Bart making him let go of Audrey.

"Darn it." Bart said. Gumball gave Bart some cheese and Bart ate it. He pretended to have a stomach ache. "Ah! Cheese! I'm allergic to cheese!" Bart then pretended to explode before he landed on the ground laughing.

"Now it's up to me." Izzy said to herself. She cleared her throat and pretended to be like Charming, "I, Prince Charming, challenge you to a duel!" Izzy took the racket and 'swordfighted" Gumball and Darwin, "Take that! And that and that!"

Gumball and Darwin smirked, "Death to the tyrant!" Izzy pretends to panic and run away with Gumball and Darwin chasing after her.

"Slice him to pieces!" Chrissie shouted, while Gumball, Darwin and Izzy ran around Audrey. Audrey laughed, "Oh, save me, my hero, save me!"

Darwin hit Izzy on the leg, but it didn't hurt. Izzy, as Prince Charming held her leg as she yelped, "Whoa! Ouch! No fair! Momy!" Izzy whined as she held her ear and sucked her thumb. The kids, Angel, Fakir and Bart laughed knowing that it is something the real Charming will do, like a big baby.

"That's Prince Charming alright!" Rachael laughed.

Gumball and Darwin cheered, "Now I've gotcha!"

"Hey mercy,mercy!" Izzy begged as she took the wooden sword and placed it under her arm. "OH, you got me! I'm dying!" She pretended to be dead landing next to Angel, Fakir and Bart.

"Did we hurt you." Gumball asked.

"No." Izzy said.

"It's just pretend." Angel said.

"This is the part where you drag your lady off to Toonwood Forest." Bart whispered.

He, Izzy, Fakir and Angel giggled at this.

"Come on, lady-fair, let's go." said Darwin. He and Gumball held her hands and escorts her to the bushes.

"Ah, Ted, you're so brave and impetious." said Audrey as she looked around. "So this is Toonwood Forest."

"I guess..." Gumball said.

"Now what are we gonna do?" asked Darwin. He and Gumball looked at Penny and Rachael who whisper "Break a leg" at them.

"Well,usually, the hero gives his fair lady a kiss." Audrey replied.

"A kiss. That's sissy stuff." Gumball said.

"Gumball!" Darwin said.

"Well, if you won't. Then I will." Audrey then kissed both Gumball and Darwin on the cheek each."

"They're kissing!" Chrissie said. She, Tobias, Anais, Bart, Angel, Fakir and Izzy started to laugh. Gumball wiped Audrey's kiss off his cheek and glared at him. However he smiled as Penny applauded him and Rachael applauded for Darwin. Chrissie continued to laugh as she slid down on the tree and sighed happily.

* * *

End of Chapter 4

The next chapter is where Ted learns about the tornament that's going to happen the next day. Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 5: News about the Tornament

Here is the chapter where Ted finds out about the tornament by Reverend Clemment Hedges.

* * *

**Chapter 5: News About the Tornament**

At the castle, Audrey is in her room, thinking about Ted. She really missed him, from five years ago. Izzy grinned as she brushed her hair while Fakir is practicing his ballet movements, Bart was throwing darts at pictures of Prince Charming, Snaptrap and Kaa and Angel painting her nails.

"Ah, young love...it's a great thing." Izzy said.

Audrey opened her wardrobe and stares at the poster of Ted, "Oh, guys, surely he somehow must still know that I love him."

"Course he still does, Audrey." Bart said. "Believe me, someday, your uncle King Mickey Mouse will have an outlaw for an in-law." The kids chuckled at this.

"Oh, Bart, but when? When?" asked Audrey.

"Be patient, your highness." Izzy said. "Remember, absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Yeah, like someone who likes some crazy duck girl." Bart muttered.

Fakir heard this and said, "Hey, watch it! I know you like a ghost girl!"

"Bart! Fakir! Don't fight!" Angel shouted.

That's when they yelled at each other as Audrey sighed at them as she headed to the window.

"Or forgetful." Audrey sighed and looked outside. "I've been away for so long. What if he's forgotten all about me...?"

* * *

However, back in Toonwood Forest, Ted was daydreaming about Audrey. Owen and Ahiru was hanging up the clothes to dry and Dani put the clothes pin on them. Omar just relaxed.

Omar said, "Hey, lover boy, how's the grub coming? I'm starving." Owen asked, but Ted was humming to himself.

"Ted? Ted?" Ahiru said.

"Theodore?" Omar said.

"Oh, let me handle this." Dani said. She took a deep breath and yelled at the top of her lungs, getting Ted's attention, _**"HEY!"**_

"What?" Ted said rubbing his ears from the sound. "What did you say?"

"Never mind, your mind's not on the food." Omar said. "You're thinking about someone with long red hair and green eyes."

"And you're smelling that sweet perfume." Owen said as he sniffed the food. Just then he smelt the smoke and cough.

Ted gasped, "Oh no! It's boiling over!"

"You're burning the chow!" Ahiru groaned. She moved the pot to the rock and fanned it.

"Sorry, guys. I was just thinking about Audrey again. I can't help it. I love her, guys." Ted said.

"Look, Ted, would you stop moping around?" Dani said as she poured water into the pot.

"Just marry the girl." Owen suggested.

"Owen, Dani, Ahiru and I wish we can marry someone we love too." Omar added.

"Marry her? Hey, you can't just walk up to someone, hand her some flowers and say "Hey, remember me, we were kids together, will you marry me?"" Ted said. "It doesn't work that way."

"Come on, Ted. Climb the castle walls." Owen said. He took out a carrot, looked disgusted at it and threw it away.

"Sweep her off her feet, carry her in style." Ahiru added.

Ted sighed sadly, shook his head, "It's no use, guys. I thought it all over. Besides, what am I supposed to offer her?"

"Well, for one thing we know, you can't cook." Dani said.

Unknown to Ted, who was hanging up clothes, Reverend Clemment Hedges walked by to Ted and listened to the conversations. "Let's be serious here. She's a woman of high quality."

"So she's got class, so what?" asked

"I'm an outlaw, that's what." Ted said "We're all outlaws, we're born outlaws, we'll die outlaws. That's no life for a princess always on the run. What sort of crummy future is that.

"Oh, for heavens' sake, you're no outlaw." Hedges said, making Ted fall into the basket. "Why, someday you'll be called a great hero."

Ted smiled, "A hero?" he turned to his brother and sisters and Owen, "You hear that, guys? We've just been pardoned!"

"That's a gas." said Owen. "And we haven't been arrested yet." Omar, Ahiru and Dani started to laugh at Owen's remark.

"Oh, laugh, you rouges, but there's a big to-do in Tooningham." Hedges went to the pot and sipped the soup, but coughed from the taste. "That Prince Charming's having a (cough) champion archery tornament (cough) tomorrow."

"Archery tornament! Ted can win that standing on his head!" Owen said.

"Thank you, Owen." Ted bowed. "But I'm pretty sure we're not invited."

"No, but there's somebody who'll be very disappointed if you don't come." Hedges said.

"Oh, Ol' Snaptrap, the Honorable Sherriff of Tooningham." Omar said.

Hedges sipped the soup. "No. Audrey."

"Audrey..." Ted whispered, eyes widen.

"Yeah and she's gonna give a kiss to the winner." Hedges said.

"Kiss to the winner?" Ted smiled big. Audrey was the girl of his dreams and he was going to see her again. "Oo-de-lally! Come on, guys! What are we waing for?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute, Ted." Owen said. "That place will be crawling with soldiers."

"And if he finds you, he'll execute you." Ahiru said.

Ted jumped onto the rock and he said, "Aha, sis. But remember, faint heart never won on thy fair lady. Fear not, brother, sisters and friends..." Ted took an apple and threw it up then he shot an arrow making it shoot through the apple. "This will be my greatest performance." he caught the apple in his hand with a smirk.

* * *

End of Chapter 5

The next chapter is where Ted goes into the archery tornament. Read and Review.


	7. Chapter 6: The Archery Tournament

Here is the scene of the archery tornament. This is the longest chapter I've written but it's worth it.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Archery Tornament**

That day, the guards blew their trumpets from the towers. Today's the day, the Champion Archery Tornament Prince Charming is holdign. The guards began marching as Gumball, Darwin, Chrissie, Anais, Penny, Rachael and Tobias followed. Everyone gathered to watch the tornament. Meanwhile, Prince Charming stood by his throne with Kaa.

"Kaa, this is a red letter day." Charming chuckled, "A coup de ta to coin the Norman phrase."

"Yes, indeed sire." said Kaa. "Your plan to capture Ted is rather genius."

"Kaa, no one sits higher than the king." Charming grabbed Kaa and placed him on the chair, "Must I remind you, Kaa?"

"Oh do, forgive me, sire. I didn't mean to..."

"My trap is baited and set. Soon I shall have my revenge." Charming said, "Ah, revenge!" Charming would never forget ever since he was robbed by Ted time and time again, even the other day with the gypsy incident.

Kaa shushed him, "Not so loud sire. Remember only you and I know, your secret is my secret." He whispered in his ear.

"Stop hissing in my ear!" Charming ordered until he noticed what Kaa said, "Secret, what secret?"

"The capture of Ted Wiggins, sire." replied Kaa.

"That little blaguard." Charming hissed. "I'll show him who wears the crown!"'

"I share your loathign sire." said Kaa. "That little boy who fooled you with that silly disguise, who dared to rob you and left you in ridiculous statement."

"ENOUGH!" Charming is about to hit Kaa, but missed. "Kaa, you deliberatly dodged."

"Oh, but sire, please." begged Kaa.

"Stop sniveling and hold still." Charming ordered. Kaa stood still until Charming bonked him on the head. "Thank you, sire..." Kaa groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Audrey, Izzy, Angel, Bart and Fakir walked to their seats. "Oh, guys, I'm so excited." Audrey said. "Are you sure I'l be able to recognize him."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll let you know somehow." said Fakir. "Your boy seems to be full of surprises." He took out a locket with a picture of himself and Ahiru and said, "Ahiru, where are you?"

From the bushes, Ted, Owen, Ahiru, Omar and Dani were watching from their hiding places. Ted was half dressed like a blue jay(sort of-like Mordecai) with a black wig, a orange shirt, brown pants and a hat, and he was keeping his eye on Audrey. Ahiru was dressed like a belly dancer with her hair in ponytail, a gold crown, red top and red pants/skirt and she had her eye on Fakir. Dani was dressed in white top and a black skirt with grey ruffles, her beanie replaced with a tiara and her hair was loose and she was keeping her eye on Bart. Omar wore a fake mustache, and a musketeer uniform but he was keeping his eye on Angel and finally Owen was wearing a dark blue duke disguise and indigo pants and boots and he was had his eye on Izzy.

"There she is, guys. Isn't she beautiful?" Ted said.

"Yeah and don't forget those four." said Omar, still watching Angel, Dani still watching Bart, Owen still watching Izzy and Ahiru still watching Fakir. Ted was about to step out of the bushes, but Dani pulled him back, placing on the fake beak.

"Come back, lover boy. Your heart's running away with your head again." She said.

"Would you stop worrying?" ted asked. "This disguise will fool our own mother."

"Yeah, but your mom and dad ain't here." Owen said. "You gotta fool ol' Snaptrap." They saw Snaptrap, walking by. Ted nodded and walked out of the bushes. He shook Snaptrap's hand and spoke in a different accent, "Sherrif, your honor, meeting you face to face's a real treat."

Snaptrap got confused, but smiled as he said, "Well, thank you. Excuse me, I gotta win this tournament."

Owen, Omar, Ahiru and Dani watched the whole thing. "Wow, Ted's not a bad actor." said Owen. "But wait till he sees the scene we lay on Prince Charming."

The four walked towards Prince Charming as Ahiru said in a soft accent, "Ah, my lord. My esteem sovereign realm. You're beautiful."

Charming laughed and said, "She has style, eh, Kaa?" Charming began to speak in a different accent like Ahiru, making Kaa confused.

Owen laughed, "You took the words right out of her mouth, PC."

"PC, I like it." Charming said. "Kaa, put it on my luggage."

Kaa stared at Owen, Ahiru, Omar and Dani sternly, "And who might you and your friends be, miss?"

"I am Princess Arani of Agrabah." Ahiru replied. " And these are my entourage, Duke Ronald(points to Owen), Lady Virginia(points to Dani) and Ramas(ponints to Omar)."

Omar took of his hat and put it on Kaa's mouth saying, "And don't stick your tongue out at us, kid." This had surprised Kaa.

Ahiru took Charming's hand and said, "And now, your highness, allow me to put some protocall on you."

Before she can kiss his hand, Charming pulled it away. "Oh, but do forgive me, but I lose more jewels that way. Please sit down."

"Thanks, PC." Owen said as he and his friends took their seats. "To think, couldn't get a better seat...the royal view itself." Suddenly, Owen felt something where he is sitting. Dani turned her hand invisible and got it out. It was Kaa.

"Oh, excuse my friend, buster." Dani smirked with her hand turning visible again.

"Buster?" Kaa said insulted. "You fat friend has taken my seat."

The four disguised people including the prince began to laugh at him.

"Kaa, with you around, who needs a court jester?" Charming laughed. He then said to him, "Now get out there and keep your snake eyes open for you-know-who."

"You-you mean I'm being dismissed?" Kaa asked.

"You heard his majesty, get moving. Get lost." Omar said as Dani threw the snake aside. "Be gone, long one."

Kaa slithered off with an angry look on his face. "What cheek! Creepy? Buster? Long one? Who does that princess and her dopey entourage think they are."

Unknown to him, Jose, Panchito and Hedges saw and heard the whole thing.

"He's up to something, Father." said Jose.

"Yes. Come on." Hedges said as he, Jose and Panchito.

* * *

Later on, the contestants including Snaptrap and Ted marched, almost the tornament is about to begin. Panchito, Jose and Hedges began to Kaa until Panchito saw him. Jack gave out free balloons to the kids, but unknown to him, Kaa is inside one of the balloons. Kaa blew the balloon from the inside for more helium. Kaa used his tail like a propeller to make him fly around. He began to search for Ted as Panchito, Jose and Hedges went after hiim.

* * *

Meanwhile, Charming showed the seat for Audrey to sit next to him. Audrey bowed as Izzy, Angel, Fakir and Bart did the same and followed. Owen, Omar, Ahiru and Dani saw them again. Back with Kaa, he kept an eye on each person until he saw Ted, disguised as a blue jay. The girls, Bart and Fakir watched the contestants to see which one is Ted. Ted saw here and knows this is only chance to talk to her until the tornament begins.

"Ah, me ladyship, begging your pardon, but it's a great to be shooting a favor of a young lady like yourself. I hope I win the kiss." Ted winked at her.

"Ah," Audrey noticing the eyes. It was Ted. "Well thank you, fair gentle archer. I wish you luck...with all my heart."

Kaa noticed, "I wonder..." Hedges was about to grab him, but Kaa flew away. Later, Ratigan held the pillow where the golden arrow is as he walked towards Prince Charming, "Your highness, with your royal permission, we are ready to begin."

"Proceed, captain." Charming said.

"The tournament of the golden arrow will now begin." announced Ratigan. The trumpets began to play, where Kaa is being flown away due to that. All the archers began to shoot their targets as the crowd cheered. Kaa continued to fly areound and out of the way. Tobias and Rachael father continues shooting another arrow.

"Yay, daddy!" Rachael and Tobias cheered.

Snaptrap shot another arrow, but it nearly hit the middle. The crowd booed at him because they really hate him. Kaa kept an eye on Ted as he shot another arrow. The arrow hit the bulls-eyes. Kaa's eyes widened. Is this blue jay...really Ted, dressed as one? Audrey clapped watching this.

"A perfect bull's-eye." Charming wondered for a moment

"Yep, it's what you call pulling back and letting go, PC." Owen said.

"I'm lging to win that golden arrow and then presnet myself to the beautiful Princess Audrey." smiled Ted.

"Listen, you. If you shoot half as good as your blabber mouth, you're better than Ted Wiggins." smiled Snaptrap, beginning to shoot.

"Ted Wiggins, he says? Wow, I'm tiptop alright, but not as good as he is." Ted shot another arrow, and hit another bulls-eye. Snaptrap gasped at what happened. Kaa grinned evilly and flew tot he bushes.

"That boy's got class." Omar said. "Ain't he PC?"

"Indeed he has," Charming said. "Bravo, bravo!"

"Oh, and by the way, I hear that you were having a bit of trouble getting your hands on that Ted." said Ted.

"He's scared of me, that's what he is." said Snaptrap. "You know, if he didn't show up here today. I can spot him through those phony disguises." Kaa flew right close to Ted until he found out it was him!

"It's him! It's Ted Wiggins!" Kaa chuckled and flew away, "I just can't wait to tell his majesty." suddenly Hedges shot the arrow out of Panchito's guitar. The arrow hit the balloon. Kaa gasped that he had been spotted until he fell. Hedges grabbed him and shuffed him into the barrel filled with DUFF.

"Unhand me you-" Hedges just punched him in there and corked it shut. "Please." Kaa begged. "I don't drink."

Ratigan then took the arrows out of the target and said, "Attention, everyone. The final contestants are...Snaptrap, the honerable Sherrif of Tooningham!"

Snaptrap smiled and bowed, but they all booed at him.

"And the blue jay from Andalasia." said Ratigan.

Everyone cheered. Ted waved to Audrey who waved back.

"My dear, I think you prefer the gangly youth." said Charming.

"Why, yes, sire." Audrey replied. "At least he amuses me."

Charming chuckled. "Coincidently, dear Audrey, he amuses me too." Charming knows just who he is.

"For the final shoot-out, move the target back 30 ft." said Ratigan.

Snaptrap ordered one of his henchmen, Larry, "You heard him, Larry. Get going, move it, you idiot!" Larry went behind the target and went inside. "And remember what you're supposed to do." Snaptrap whispred.

"Yes, sir." Larry said as he moved 30 feet away. Snaptrap shot his last arrow and hit a bulls-eye thanks to Larry. The crowd booed and Audrey got really mad at him.

Snaptrap laughed while Ted is next, "Well, that shot wins the golden arrow, the kiss and the whole kaboodle." Snaptrap decided to cheat. He moved his bow under Ted and tapped Ted's bow, making his shot too high. The crowd gasped as Ted shot another arrow. The arrow hit his arro, pointing directly down. The crowd, including Charming, the girls, Bart, Fakir, Ahiru, Owen, Omar, and Dani watched as the arrow hit a bulls-eye, breaking Snaptrap's arrow. The crowd cheers wildly as Audrey hugged Izzy, Angel, Fakir and Bart now that Ted is the winner. Prince Charming nodded at Ratigan who nodded back. Ratigan whispered something to Chase Young telling him the news. Ted began to walk as the guards marched behind him. While Audrey watched, Charming smirked evilly, but kept his cool.

"Archer, I commend you and because of your superior skill, you should get what's coming to you." Charming announced as Ted stared at Audrey, "Congratulations."

Ted shook his hand, "Thank you kindly, your highness. Meeting you face to face in mighty is a real treat."

"Release the royal fingers!" Charming ordered, moving his hand. He calmeddown as he held his sword, "And now I name you the winner, or more appropriatly..." without warning, as Ted bowed, Charming used his sword to rip the disguise, revealing Ted, "The loser!"

The crowd gasped, Audrey and her friends gasped as Owen, Omar, Ahiru and Dani are shocked that he's been caught. Charming smirked evilly, "Seize him." the guards huddled together and tied Ted up. "I sentence you to sudden, instant and even immediate DEATH!"

Audrey gasped, "No!" she began to beg Charming, "No. please, please sire. I beg of you to spare his life, please have mercy." Tears poured from her cheeks.

"My dear, why should I?" asked Charming.

"Because I love him, your highness."

"Love him?" Charming asked. "And does this prisoner return your love?" Ted just stared at Audrey with one tear floating down her cheek. The truth was ready to be spoken. Ted confessed, "Audrey, I love you more than life itself."

"Aw, young love." said Charming. "Your please have not fallen upon a heart of stone, but the traitor to the crown must DIE!"

"Traitor to the crown? That crown belongs to King Mickey! LONG LIVE KING MICKEY!" Ted yelled.

"Long live King Mickey!" the crowd shouted.

"Enough!" Charming snapped, jumping on his chair like a whiny brat, "I am king! King! King! Off with his head!" The drum began to play as the executioner walks up holding an axe. The people gasped in fright that this wans gonna be the end of Ted. Audrey tried hard not to cry as Izzy, Bart, Fakir and Angel hugged her. Not even the mouse rocker girl, the yellow skinned boy, knight ballet dancer or crazy girl could do anything to stop it.

"STOP! Executioner, stop!" Charming ordered in panic as if something was holding the collar of his robe. "Hold your axe!"

Beehind him was Dani, holding the collar to Charming's robe with Owen pointing a sword close to his back.

"Okay, big shot." Ahiru ordered, as Dani held the robe, seemingly choking him. "Now tell him to untie our brother and Owen's friend or we'lll..."

"Sherrif, untie my bro-!" Snaptrap asked, confused. First, Charming wanted Ted dead, and now he's asking to let his enemy go?

"Untie the prisoner?" asked Snaptrap.

"You heard what he said, you ugly rat face!" Bart said.

"Sherrif, I make the rules. And since I'm-" Charming got choked. "Not so hard, you mean things. Let him go for heavens sakes! Let him go!"

"Yahoo!" Izzy cheered. "Love conquers all!" as the crowd cheered for Ted's freedom, Ted untied himself and ran to Audrey, holding her hands.

"I owe my life to you, Audrey." Ted said.

Audrey hugged him, "I couldn't have lived without you, Ted."

"There's something funny going on here." said Snaptrap, looking suspicious.

"Now, PC, tell our brother to kiss Audrey or Dani's got herself a punching bag." Omar said, but unkown to them, Snaptrap spotted the heroes.

"Why you-!" Snaptrap swung his sword, but Owen and the others dodged. Owen punched Snaptrap sending him flyng.

"KILL HIM!" Charming ordered, "Don't stand there, kill him!" Owen threw the sword to Ted and he began to fight the guards. Ahiru kept defeating every guard. She accidentally said "QUACK!" as one guard tried to kill her, but she transformed into a duck. Owen picked up Ahiru and said, "Come on, duck girl." Huntsmaster missed Owen as he and Huntsmaster kept fighting until Ahiru bit him in the nose with her teeth. Ted continued sword fighting, until Charming is about to use his sword to kill Ted, but Ted swung Charming's sword.

Charming panicked like a coward, "Don't hurt me, no! Help!" Charming ran behind a barrel. "Kill him!" Audrey, including Izzy, Angel, Bart and Fakir need to get out of there.

"Run for it, Audrey, this is no place for a lady." Izzy grabbed a spear and poked a guard in the butt making him scream. She then saw Snaptrap about to get her, but she flipped him over, knocking him out.

"Take that, you meathead!" she said.

"Izzy, come on!" Fakir shouted.

Audrey saw more of the guards coming and cried, "Ted! Ted, help!"

Ted swung by and lifted Audrey to the roof and said, "Audrey, will you marry me?"

Audrey blushed, "Oh, Ted, I thought you never asked me."

Ted kept fighting until the tent ripped. They landed on the chair as Ted continued to fight, "Although you could've chosen a romantic setting." Audrey smiled.

"And for our honeymoon, London," Ted said as he pushed the chair at the guards, knocking htem down. "Norway, sunny Spain."

"Why not." Audrey giggled as she and Ted walked down the rug, holding hands.

Meanwhile Bart and Angel are being chased by Ratigan's goons. Owen(still holding Ahiru as a duck) kept fighting the guards right into a tent. "What a main event this is." he said from inside.

"Eat my shorts!" Bart called as he and Angel ran into the tent along with the goons. Owen and Ahiru is pushed out because of that, so he ran back in there. "What a beautiful brawl!" he and Ahiru got back in as Angel and Bart were pushed out. Bart and Angel smirked at each other and they took out a sword and poked one of the guards, making them scream and run with the tent included. Owen and Ahiru peeked out at the top.

"Hey!" Ahiru realized, "Who's driving this flying umbrella?"

"Beats me." Owen said. "I gotta get you some water."

Ted kept fighting Ratigan, dodging Ratigan's claws. "We'll have six children."

"Six? A dozen at least." Audrey said. A alligator, Francisco and a possom, Ollie shot the arrow. Ted dodged it and Ratigan protected himself with the shield. The arrow bounced back and hit the right close to Francisco's head.

Audrey threw the pies at Franscisco and Ollie, "Take that!" Suddenly, Ollie and Francisco got rammed, holding more pies. The pies hit Owen's face. Owen licked them clean.

"Attention everyone..."

The guards ran over Ratigan with Franscisco and Ollie. Snaptrap screamed like a girl and ran away as fast as he can. The guards ram the chair forcing Snaptrap to sit in it. Owen, Ahiru and Snaptrap looked at each other and back as the guards are running towards the tower. Owen got off in time as Joker and the Music Meister gasped that the guards are running towards them, but they passed making the two sigh in relief. All of a sudden, they gasped as the guards rammed into the tower. The tower began to crumble as Music Meister and Joker fell to the ground. Music Meister is about to sound off his trumpet but Omar punched him in the jaw.

"Put a sock in it." He said.

"Stop the girl!" shouted Charming. Gumball came out of the bushes and shoots the arrow. The arrow hits Charming's behind making him screech in pain.

Izzy, Bart, Fakir and Angel came out as Angel clobbered him with the golden arrow. "Take that, Mama's boy!"

"And you're ugly just like her!" Fakir said as they ran.

"Seize the crazy one, rocker mouse girl, ballet dancer and yellow boy!" ordered Charming. Izzy, Fakir, Angel and Bart saw more guards coming after them like football players. The four smirked as Fakir used his dance movement/powers to blow the guards away as Izzy charged through the guard, elbowing them like footballs, making the guards dizzy and fall over.t he crowd cheered them on.

The four ran as ore of them and they kept fighting the guards that are in their path. One guard, Mafiafas grabbed Izzy's leg, but Bart bit his hand making him let go. The gang are spinnin around through the air out of control. As they did, Izzy grabbed a bottle of water and splashed it all over herself and around the area. Chase tried to catch them, but missed, sliding on the ground and got rammed by a rock.

Izzy, Angel, Fakir and Bart ran to the bushes. "Long live King Mickey!" Izzy called until Owen, Ahiru(who got turned back into a human thanks to Izzy's water), Omar and Dani grabbed them to save them, just as they shot a few more arrows. Meanwhile, Charming came out of his hiding place, "Kaa, you're never around when I need you!" Charming then heard Kaa from inside the barrel singing. He pulled the cork out, letting Kaa come out, but he's very drunk.

"Oh, there you are ol' boy." Kaa said. "PC, you won't believe this, but the blue jay's really Ted Wiggins."

"Ted Wiggins..." Charming said, getting angry. Kaa nodded until Charming lost his temper and grabbed Kaa, tying the snake around a pole. "Get out of that if you can."

* * *

End of Chapter 6

The next chapter features two songs that I like, one of them is my favorite. Read and Review.


	8. Chapter 7: LovePhonyKing of Toon Englan

Here is the chapter with two songs in one chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Love/Phony King of Toon England**

That night, after escaping the tornament, the stars came out alogn with the full moon. As fireflies flew around, Audrey and Ted walked through Toonwood Forest going on a romantic wlak. As they did, Audrey began to sing in her mind as the song began. **(A/N:I imagine Taylor Swift singing this song sometimes)**

Audrey: _**Love**_

_**It seems like only yesterday**_

_**You were just a child a play**_

_**Now you're all grown up**_

_**OH, how fast these moments flee**_

_**Once we watched a lazy world go by**_

_**Now the days seem to fly**_

_**Life is neat, but when it's gone**_

_**Love goes on and on**_

Ted grinned as he placed the engagement ring(which was really a flower, but it would have to do until Ted got a real ring) on Audrey's finger. A firefly landed on it, making the ring look like it was glowing. Audrey smiled as she looked deeply into her love's eyes. Ted was doing the same thing, of course.

_**Oooh, oh, oh, oooh,**_

_**Oooh, love will live**_

_**Ooh, oh,**_

_**Love will last**_

_**Love goes on and on and on**_

Now, Ted and Audrey went by the waterfall. They smiled at it, then to each other. Now, Ted took his fiancee to a passageway know to only himself.

Once we watched a lazy world go by

_**Now the days seem to fly**_

_**Life is brief, but when it's gone**_

_**Love goes on and on**_

Soon, Ted and Audrey got to their destination. Audrey sighed happily. Sure, it didn't look like the perfect getaway, but to her, it was romantic. The couple stood watching the moonlight as they hold hands.

"Oh, Ted, what a beautiful night." said Audrey lovingly as she put her head on Ted's shoulder, "I wish it woul never end."

"Surprise!" the couple looked startled asthey turned and saw Reverend Clemment Heges cheering, "Long live Ted Wiggins!"

Ted and Audrey blushed in embarressment as a boy and a girl came to him. The boy was a 13 year old boy with black hair, freckles, a gap in his teeth, a red baseball cap, a red shirt, blue jeans and a black jacket; he's Louie.

The second was a girl with short dirty blonde hair, a white dress with blue sash in the middle, a blue headband, and Mary Janes; she's Cecilia, Louie's girlfriend.

"And long live Audrey!" Louie called.

"Bravo!" Cecilia cheered.

More people from Tooningham came up and cheered for the happy couple. They were glad for the both of them as well as Ted's latest successful task of escaping Charming and his trap as well as humiliating him.

Then Izzy, Angel, Fakir and bart jumped from the tree and landed on the ground, They smirked as they gave a thumbs-down, exclaming, "And down with that lousy Prince Charming!"

Owen began as he began to play a banjo. Soon some f the gan began to play instruments while Jose and Panchito play their usual instruments. Everyone danced around a bit before they sang.

Owen: _**Oh the world will sing of an English king**_

_**A 1000 years from now**_

_**And not because he passed some laws**_

_**Or had that lofty brow**_

Omar: _** While bonny good King Mickey leads the great Crusades on**_

_**We'll all have to slave away for that good for nothing Charming**_

Ahiru: _**Incredible as he is inept**_

_**Whenever the history books are kept **_

_**They'll call him the Phony King of Toon England**_

Hedges then sang along.

Hedges, Owen, Omar, Ahiru and Dani: _**A pox on the Phony King of Toon England**_

Nearby, a curtain opened up. Some of the townspeople laughed as Hedges and Jack were performing a puppet show for the kids. They were using dummies of Prince Charming and Kaa if you haven't guessed. Omar, Owen, Ahiru and Dani continued singing as the play was performed.

Dani:_** He sits alone on a giant throne**_

_**Pretending he's the king**_

_**A little tyke who's rather like**_

_**A puppet on a string**_

Ahiru:_** And he throws an angry tantrum**_

_**If he cannot have his way**_

_**And then he calls for Mom, while he's sucking his thumb**_

_**(You see, he doesn't wanna play)**_

Chrissie, Anais, Penny, Tobias and Rachael laughed at this as Chrissie slid down the tree like she did earlier when she first met Audrey.

Owen: _**Too late to be known as Charming the First**_

_**He's sure to be known as Charming the Worst**_

_**A pox on that phony King of Toon England.**_

Omar smirked as he spoke to Jose and Panchito, "Lay that country on me!"

Jose and Panchito nodded as they played their instruments.

"Hit it, Owen!" Izzy said as she grabbed Owen by the hand and began to dance with him. Owen was happy to do this. Izzy was...beautiful. "Go, baby, go!"

Everyone was having a good ol' time. Ted danced with Audrey, Owen danced with Izzy, Ahiru danced with Fakir, Bart danced with Dani and Omar danced with Angel, some of the couples were dancing with each other. As the band continued to play, Owen, Ahiru, Dani and Omar sang more.

Owen:_**Though he taxes us to pieces **_

_**And he robs us of our bread**_

_**King Mickey's crown keeps sliping down**_

_**Around that pointed head**_

Omar:_** Ah! But while there is a merry man**_

_**In Ted's wily pack**_

_**We'll find a way to make him pay**_

_**And steal our money back**_

Dani nodded to Gumball and Darwin, then motioned for the cat and goldfish to take a good look.

Dani:_** The minute before he knows we're there**_

_**Ol' Ted'll snatch his underwear**_

The gang laughed heartily as Ted puts on the underwear the dummy of Charming. Ted looked rather silly in them, but of course they were laughing at that big moron, Charming. The whole gang than danced and sang the night away in Ted, Omar, Ahiru, and Dani's home.

Owen, Omar, Ahiru and Dani: _**The breezy and uneasy King of Toon England**_

_**The sniveling, grovling**_

_**Measly weasly**_

_**Blabbering jabbering**_

_**Jibbering Jabbering**_

_**Plundering plotting**_

_**Wheeling dealing**_

_**Prince Charming, that Phony King of Toon England**_

_**Yeah!**_

* * *

End of Chapter 7

The next chapter is where Charming finds out about the song and he makes a new law which will hsock later on. Read and Review.


	9. Chapter 8: Charming's Wrath

Here's where the bad goes into hyperdrive.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Charming's Wrath**

The next day at Charming's caslte, some humming was heard outside a room. Just then, the door opened as Snaptrap came in, singing. He was bringing in more money the townspeople owe for their taxes and just happened to overhear them singing. Liking the sound of it, Snaptrap sang the song as he walked over to a desk where Kaa was there, counting the money.

Snaptrap: _** He throws an angry tantrum**_

_**If he can not have his way**_

_**He calls for Mom **_

_**And sucks his thumb**_

_**And doesn't want to play**_

_**Too late to be known as Charming the First**_

_**He's sure to be known as Charming the Worst**_

"How's that?" Snaptrap said.

Kaa couldn't help but laugh, "That's PC to a T. Let me try."

He cleared his throat and began to sing, unaware that Charming who was about to enter the room heard it.

Kaa: _**Hoo, hee, ha, hoo**_

_**Too late to be known as Charming the First**_

_**He's sure to be known as Charming the Worst**_

Kaa then gasped in horror when he noticed and he looked furious as he heard what his advisor, out of all people, was singing.

Kaa said nervously, "Err, the fabulous, marvulous, merciful, chiv..."

Snaptrap groaned, inturrupting Kaa, "You got it all wrong, Kaa. The sniveling, groveling, weasly..."

"ENOUGH!" Charmign roared angrily, alarming Snaptrap. What alarmed him even more was that Charming threw his pitcher of wine at him and it hit the post, which made Snaptrap wet.

"But sire, it's a big hit. The whole villaige is singing it." Snaptrap said.

"Oh they are, are they?" Charming asked. "Well, they'll be singing a different tune. Double the taxes! Triple the taxes!" he then squeezed Kaa as he said the next line, "Squeeze every last drop out of those insolent, but musical, peasants."

An evil and sinister look then appeared across Charming's face. It looks like Tooningham was about to face the wrath of Prince Charming...

* * *

End of Chapter 8

The next chapter is where things go worse with a song and Hedges gets arrested after Snaptrap takes from the poor box. Read and Review.


	10. Chapter 9: Not in Tooningham

Here is the chapter where things go from bad to worse for the people of Tooningham.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Not in Tooningham**

Things had got even worse in Tooingham ever since Princ Charming began launching major taxes on everyone. People tried their best to pay it, but they, however were too poor to be able to do so. Now, only rainy town, as the town continued to pay for Charming's humiliation, it looked like the whole town was deserted.

"Ay curumba, that Senor Charming sure made good his threat and his helpless subjects paid dearly for his humiliation." narrated Panchito grimly offscreen.

"Believe us. Taxes, taxes taxes." Jose added offscreen. "He taxed the heart and soula out of th epoor people of Tooningham. If you couldn't pay your taxes, you went to jail."

We now saw the Tooningham jail in Charming's castle. Larry, Ollie and Francisco were out on patrol looking for any jailbreakers and such. Snaptrap were in his chair sleeping heavily. At a jail windo with bars, two certain person were in jail, chained up.

"Yep, we're in here too." Jose paused and sighed, "Tooningham was in deep trouble."

The rooster and the parrot then leaned away from the prison window as they began to sing.

Panchito and Jose: _**Every town**_

_**Has its ups and downs**_

Emmy and Nosedive were also chained in the room Panchito and Jose were in. Then, Nosedive placed his scarf around his girlfriend, hoping to warm her up.

_**Sometimes up**_

With Richard and Nicole, Nicole was feeding Anais what appeared to some sort of soup while Richard watched sadly.

_**Outnumber the downs**_

With Gumball and Darwin, they were asleep near Chrissie, Rachael, Tobias and Penny.

_**But not in Tooningham**_

The drops of water dropped from the shirt that Gumball had spilt onto Tobias. The rainbow boy woke up and glared at Gumball.

Jose:_** I'm inclined to believe**_

_**If we weren't so down**_

A group of mice(from Cinderella) watched hungrily as one of the prisoners, The White Rabbit, was eating a piece of bread.

_**We'd up and leave**_

Then some of the crumbs spilled as a mouse by the name of Jaq ran to get some of the food. Unfortunatley, he was chained to a huge ball like his friends were. Still, he continued to reaching for the food.

Panchito: _**We'd up and fly**_

_**If we had wings for flying**_

He was then given a huge piece by the White Rabbit. He smiled and went back feeding the big piece to Gus, Mary, Perla, and two of his other mice buddies. With Tobias and Rachael's dad, he was feeding Jack who was covered in a huge coat and sipping some soup Tobias and Rachael's dad was giving him.

_**Can't you see the tears were crying**_

Then we look back to Jose and Panchito who kept on singing as he looked outside sadly.

_**Can't there be some happiness for us**_

They then noticed some new arrivals to the prison as they finished.

Jose and Panchito: _**Not in Tooningham**_

As the parrot and rooster finished singing, Snaptrap looked sternly outside as Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Samson, Edward, Chip and Skip walked into the cell sadly as Ollie, Francisco and Larry watched**.(A/N: It's a cameo to reference my Snow White parody which you can read)**. The Bean Scouts had just finished breaking rocks and they were exhausted. Yes, things in Tooningham went downhill.

* * *

At the church, things weren't going well either. Since most of the town is in jail, there was no one to attend services. Reverend Clemmet Hedges were inside ringing the bells as Louie was playing the organ. He and Cecilia were sad even though the church music was supposed to cheer people up.

"Hey, Father Hedges, I don't think anyone is coming." Louie said glumly as the reverend came, removing his hood.

"Well, you're right, Louis, but maybe the sound of this church bell will bring the poor people some comfort." Hedges sighed as he walked through the church glumly. Ever since Charming has announced his evil triple-taxing, despair had come promptly, "We must do what we can to keep their hopes alive." he walked to a dusty area of the church, sweeping up.

They scoffed as Cecilia heard what Hedges just said, "But Father Hedges, how can there be any hope with that tyrant Prince Charming taxing the heart and soul out for the poor people?"

Hedges opened the poor box to see if there was any money in there. He just sighed and said, "Yes, those poor people. Look, our poor box is just like our church...empty."

Cecilia paused as she thought about what Hedges said as they looked at each other. Cecilia then went to her room in the church. Removing the pillow, she picked up the coin that was hiding under it. Cecilia had been saving it for a special occasion, but it appeared to be the only thing special right now since the church was having problems.

Coming out of her room, she ran over to Hedges who sat in a pew sadly and spoke up, "Father Hedges, my friends and I saved this. It's not much, but please take it for the poor."

Hedges looked surprised, "Your last coin." He smiled as he took the coin, "Oh, Cecilia, no one can give more than that." Hedges put the coin in the poor box and said, "Bless you both."

Louie then said to Hedges, "Well, we were saving it right for a rainy day."

Hedges chuckled ironically as he looked outside. As it continued to rain, Hedges said, "Well it's raining now. Things can't get worse, right?"

Unfortunately, the organ was cut short as a familiar and hated sherrif walked into the church.

"Hello there, friar! Well, it looks like I dropped by just in time." said Snaptrap with a grin.

"What is that big ugly rat bully doing here?" Louie asked angrilly. He was furious with him since he helped locked everyone in town.

"Louie, sssh!" Cecilia placed a finger over her mouth, fearing that Louie would lock him up for insulting him.

Going over ot the poor box, Snaptrap opened it and took out the coin. The same coin that Hedges just put in, but to the Sherriff, it will do.

"Hmmm...well, what have we got here?" asked Snaptrap as he took the coin.

"Now, just a minute, Sherriff! That's the poor box!" protested Hedges in horror.

"So it is. I'll just take it for poor Prince Charming. Ever little bit helps." said Snaptrap with a chuckle. He did what he could to get away with it, but by now enough was enough.

Cecilia screamed in horror as she stormed up to Snaptrap, "Oh! You put that back!"

"And his majesty also blesses you too, little girl." said Snaptrap.

Hedges was outraged. Charming had locked almost everyone up, taxed the heart and soul out of everyone, got his hand on every coin Snaptrap could get his hands on and now the Sherrif had done the unthinkable: taking money from the poor box!

"You thieving scoundrel!" roared Hedges as he got into the Sherrif's face.

"Now take it easy, friar. I'm just doing my duty!" protested Snaptrap in annoyance.

"Collecting taxes for that arrogant, greedy, ruthless, no-good Prince Charming?" Hedges shouted, now completely infuriated.

Snaptrap had enough, he hten snapped, "Listen friar, you're mighy preachy and you're gonna preach your neck right into a hangman's noose!"

That threat was the last straw. Hedges was so outrages. It was because that Snaptrap was not only threatning him with death, he was threatening him with his own church. But one thing for sure, that enough was enough!

"_**GET OUT OF MY CHURCH!" **_Hedges at the most angriest of tones. He then started to push him out the door.

"Uh-oh." Cecilia said in worry as Louie ran to watch. This didn't look good.

Outside, the two watched the fight between Hedges and Snaptrap. He then furiously attacked him with a stick.

"YOU WANT TAXES? I'LL GIVE YOU TAXES!" roared Hedges as he kept fighting the Sherrif.

"Give it to him! Give to him, Friar!" said Louie.

Just when it looked like it was over for Snaptrap, Francisco inturrupted and put a bag over Hedges' head making him drop the stick and couldn't see where he was going so that way Snaptrap can get enough of a breather to turn the fight around and snapped a collar on Hedges.

"You're under arrest for high treason to the crown!" Snaptrap snarled at Hedges.

"Oh no!" Cecilia said in sadness. Cecilia began to cry as Louie did his best to comfort his girlfriend. "There there, Cecilia."

Hedges hung his head in sorrow. He wondered what to do now that he had just been arrested. And where were Ted Wiggins, Ahiru Ahima, Dani Fenton, Omar and Owen?

As Reverend Hedges got escorted off by Snaptrap and his men, Jose and Panchito continued to watch sadly as Louie and Cecilia still cried, watching their friends, but went back into the church.

Jose and Panchito:_** Every town**_

_**Has its ups and downs**_

_**Sometimes ups**_

_**Outnumber the downs **_

_**But not in Tooningham**_

* * *

End of Chapter 9

The next chapter is where Ted and the others learn about Hedges' fate and there is a bonus scene where they tell Audrey and the others about it. Read and Review.


	11. Chapter 10: Hang Reverend Hedges?

Here is the chapter where Ted and the others learn about the fate of Hedges if they don't get everybody out of jail.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Hang Reverend Hedges**

Back at Prince Charming's castle, as it continued to rain, the false King sat in the throne by himself. He looked pretty ticked off. Sure, he managed to tax the hear tan dsoul out of the people of Tooningham and sure he locked up most of the people in jail. Yes, he was richer than ever, but Charming was still not happy. In fact, scratch the term, 'pretty ticked off', because in truth, he looked very very ticke dff. Any false move on him would set him off like a ticking time bomb.

Kaa, who was nearby looked concerned. This wasn't like his ruler. He had best comfort him.

"Ahem. Sire, if I may-may venture an opinion. You're not your usual cheerful, genial self today." He spoke, breaking the silence.

He waited, but Charming didn't respond. Thinking of something else, Kaa got an idea. "I know, I know. You haven't counted your money for days, hmmm? It always makes you so happy." Kaa picked up some coin and tossed them up and down.

Charming didn't respond. Kaa looked more worried. "Anyways, sire, taxes are pouring in, the jail is full, and oh, I have good news, sire: Reverend Clement Hedges is in jail." Kaa explained.

This made Charming stood up furiously shouting, "REVEREND CLEMENT HEDGES?" As he shouted, he caused a lot of his gold to fall everywhere, including on a freaked out Kaa.

"It's Ted Wiggins I want, you idiot! I'd give up all my gold if I-"he then stopped and asked, "Did you say "Reverend Clement Hedges"?"

"Did I?" Kaa shivered. "Y-y-yes I did."

Charming thought of this and grinned evilly. When he was like that, an evil idea always followed.

"Ah ha, yes! I have it! I'll use that reverend as bait to trap Ted Wiggins and his siblings." said Charming sinisterly.

"Another trap?" asked Kaa concerned. For some reason, he din't like where this was going.

"Yes, you stupid serpent. Reverend Clement Hedges will be taken to the gallows in the village square."

Kaa looked horrified as the Prince went to a nearby window. Taxing people and throwing them in jail was one thing, but threatening to hang a reverend of God? This was simply going over the edge! Of course, Kaa was too much of a spineless coward to openly oppose Prince charming, so he was forced to go along with it.

"Hang Reverend Hedges? A man of the church?" asked Kaa, a bit concerned.

"Of course, my slitery sidekick. And when our eclusive hero tries to rescue the cleric..." Charming laughed. "My men will be ready. Ha, ha!" Charming chuckled more sinisterly as he looked out the window.

* * *

Later when it had stopped raining, but it was still grey and cloudy, Larry, Francisco and Ollie were near a scalffold that Snaptrap was planning to hang Hedges in.

"Well boys, everything's rigged up and all set." said Snaptrap with an evil grin. He knew that the real big event was when he got his hands on Ted at last.

"Yep, it's one of the prettiest scaffolds you ever built, boss." Ollie said.

"Um, boss, maybe we should give the trapdoor a test first." offered Larry as he pulled a lever nearby. As Snaptrap was straightening the noose, he yelped as he fell throught he trap door. Well, he almoost fell all the way for some reason.

Snaptrap drummed his fingers and said to Larry, "Oh, criminetly. Now I know why your mama called you Larry." He snapped his fingers and Francisco grabbed Larry and put him in a pool of water where a shark came and swallowed him.

Snaptrap began to laugh. As he began to get out, a familiar blind beggar came in begging for money, the last time he met Snaptrap. Of course, it was Ted in his beggar disguise, but Snaptrap still didn't know because he was too gulible.

"Do me old ears hear the melodious voice of the Sheriff...?" Ted the beggar called out.

Snaptrap then said with an obnoxious chuckle, "Ha, ha. That's correct, old man."

"What be going on here?" asked Ted puzzled as he tapped the scaffold with his cane.

"We're gonna hang Reverend Clement Hedges." Snaptrap answered.

Ted lifted his sunglasses up alarmed as he said, "No! Hang Reverend-" he quickly recovered and put his sunglasses down as he said in a more confused voice, "Hang Reverend Clement Hedges?"

"That's right." Larry said as he came out of the shark tank covered in bandages.

"And maybe even a quintent hanging."Ollie said. Francisco covered his mouth.

"Dummy up you dummy." whispered Francisco angrily as he covered his mouth, fearing Ollie had given too much away.

"A quintent hanging? Interesting. I wonder who are the four that gets this rope?" asked Ted.

"Say, what are you trying to pull old man? You sure are being darn nosey." said Francisco narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Oh! I didn't mean nothing. But, um...coudln't be there quite a spot of trouble if Ted Wiggins showed up?"

"Wow! What do you know? He guessed it!" Larry laughed.

"Larry, you and Ollie button your mouths!" yelled Francisco.

"Sheesh." Ollie said.

"Well, no need to worry. Sherrif Snaptrap'll be too crafty, too clever and too smart for the likes of him, says I." Ted explained. He smirked, knowing this would feed Snaptrap's ego.

"You hear that, for being blind, he sure knows a good man when he sees one, hah! Says I." Snaptrap said chuckling at those words Ted said. Ted, lifted his sunglasses up a bit and smirked a bit as he rolled his eyes.

"Sherriff, I think we should do something about the old man. He knows too much." Ollie said, unaware that Ted was leaving at that moment.

"Oh, shut it, Ollie. He's just a harmless old blind beggar." said Snaptrap.

Ollie and Francisco looked suspicious as they glared where the 'beggar used to be.

Ted left the castle, pretending to beg for money. Owen, Omar, Ahiru, and Dani who were listening to the whole thing from outside along with Louie and Cecilia, got concerned as Ted, out of sight, ran to them. Louie and Cecilia followed them after the gang found them in the church.

"Ted, we can't let them hang Reverend Hedges!" Ahiru said worrried. The reason they didn't help the people of Tooningham before was because ethey were already making a plan to get them out of jail. Ted came ot the castle the moment he heard about Hedges' imprisonment.

"A jailbreak tonight." Ted said with a frown as he took his sunglasses off. "It's the only chance he's got."

"A jailbreak? There ain't no way we..." Owen said before Ted inturrupted, "We have to, guys. Or Reverend Hedges dies at dawn."

* * *

The five along with Louie and Cecilia headed back to Toonwood Forest to get some supplies. Audrey, Izzy, Bart, Angel and Fakir were there, hiding out. Upon arriving, they quickly explained what's going on.

"Those monsters." Bart said. "This time Charming's gone too far."

"I know. That's why we gotta break him out tonight." Dani said as she got out the supplies.

"Ted, are you sure you gotta do this?" Audrey asked.

"Yes, Audrey. I gotta save them. And then we're gonna get the taxes back and make Charming a fool of himself for everyone can see." Ted explained as he held Audrey's hand.

"I could just kiss you right now." Audrey smiled.

The two lovebirds smiled and before they could even come close to locking lips, Ahiru inturrupted them, "We don't have time for that, Ted."

"I don't know. We got a little time." Ted said to his sister.

"Ted." Ahiru said. "It's sunset. We have to be there by dark."

"Right. Take care of this place until we get back." Ted kissed Audrey's cheek and ran off with his sister.

"Be careful." Audrey called.

Ahiru hugged Fakir and said, "I'll miss you if we don't make it out in time."

"No matter what form you're in, I'll be by your side." Fakir said. Ahiru smiled.

Izzy and Owen were making out until Omar who just finished kissing Angel pulled him on the shirt and said, "Come on, let's go."

"Right." Owen said. "I'll be back." He said to Izzy.

"I'll be counting the moments." Izzy said.

"I promise I'll be back, Bart." Dani said.

"Okay, just be careful. I wished I came with you." Bart said.

"I know." Dani said. She kissed Bart on the forehead. She flew to her siblings and Owen and said, "We got what we need. Remember what Mom and Dad said before they left us in the hands of He who is watching us and each other."

Then a flashback occurred.

* * *

**Flashback...**

We now see Omar as a 13 year old, Ahiru as a 8 year old, Ted as a 7 year old and Dani as a 4 year old standing in front of their mother Anna Valarious and their father Van Helsing on a windy night.

"We'll be gone soon and your mother and I just wanted to let you know something before we set off on our mission!" Van Helsing said.

"Yeah, Dad!" Ted called because the wind was so blowing so hard, they can hardly hear them.

"Stick together! You're a family and nobody gets left behind! Or forgotten!" Anna called. She then sang briefly while Van Helsing gave them their weapons.

Anna: _**Hush now my babies**_

_**Be still and don't cry**_

_**Sleep as you're rocked by the trees**_

_**Roam and remember my last lullaby**_

_**So we'll be with you when you dream**_

She kissed her kids as if for the last time. "Good luck."

She and Van Helsing then left, leaving Ted and his siblings alone.

**End Flashback...**

* * *

The present siblings and Owen smiled. "Let's move out." Omar said.

The five heroes then left on a mission of life and death...

* * *

End of Chapter 10

The next chapter is the chapter where Ted and the others get everybody out of jail including Hedges and get back the taxes. Also what Anna sang is Yocheved's lullaby from _"The Prince of Egypt"_. Anyways, Read and Review.


	12. Chapter 11: Jailbreak

Here is the chapter where there's a big jailbreak.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Jailbreak**

It was late at night in Charming's castle as the guards were on patrol. Ted, Owen, Omar, Ahiru and Dani climbed over the wall and looked at the scaffold Hedges was said to be hanging in. they saw guards guarding the doors to Charming's tower. Archers were patroling the other parts, so they snuck in. Owen almost gave them away at one bit when some bits of gravel fell. The archers looked around, but managed to miss our heroes.

Ted, Owen, Ahiru, Omar and Dani got to the ground and continued sneaking. They saw Ollie, Francisco and Larry on patrol while Snaptrap was sleeping on a stool in fron tof the jail door. They saw Francisco heading to them so they hid in the shadows and pressed themselves agains a wall. Francisco walked on by, but looked around thinking he's being watched, but then he shrugged it off and kept on walking.

Relieved, Ted, his siblings and Owen headed to a small wall and waited. Larry was approaching and turned around a bit. Owen was about to grab him, when suddenly Larry yelled, "ONE O'CLOCK AND ALL'S WELL!" Owen was forced to hide again.

Of course, Larry couldn't tell time well as the clock nearby began to chime 3:00. besides that, Larry's shouting was annoying to a certain rat.

"Larry, you better set your brains ahead a coulple of hours." said Snaptrap.

"Sure, does that mean adding or subtracting?" Larry asked confused.

"Oh, forget it." Snaptrap said.

"Yes, Snaptrap sir." Larry said as he continued on his way.

"Larry, how am I supposed to sleep with you yelling "All's well all the time?" Snaptrap said.

"Sherrif, everything ain't "all's well."" said Ollie, narrowing his eyes.

"We got a feeling in our bones there's gonna be a jailbreak any minute." Francisco said.

Snaptrap yelped in concern, that's only because Francisco's weapon whch was a crossbow, was pointing in his face. He turned it away snapping, "Criminetly, Francisco, point that thing the other way!"

"Don't worry. The safety's on old Betsy." assured Francisco as he patted hs gun. Suddenly, it went off! The crossbow's arrow ricocheted through Snaptrap dodged them all the time.

"What in the world you trying to do, you aligator brain?" yelled Snaptrap as he smashes Francisco on the head.

"He's just doing his duty sir." Ollie explained as Francisco rubbed his head.

"You and that idiot trigger finger of yours." said Snaptrap in annoyance.

Larry went back to the wall he was before and turned around. Suddenly, Owen tapped him on the head, he looked up and Owen grabbed him and pulled him behind the wall, but not before Larry gave out a yelp.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Francisco said, after hea heard it.

"Sure did." Ollie said. "What about you boss."

"You're right, Ollie. There's something funny going on around here." Snaptrap said. "Come on. You two cover me."

They both began to sneak around until a ping from Francisco's crossbow gently poked Snaptrap's rear. Snaptrap began to worry, suspecting the weapon to go off again.

"Wait a minute. Is the safety on Ol' Betsy?" asked Snaptrap in concern.

"You bet it is." Francisco said.

"That's what I'm afraid of, you go first." said Snaptrap, not taking any chances.

Francisco nodded as he went in front of his bosses.

"All right, you in there! Come out with your hands up!" yelled Snaptrap, taking out his sword and pointing it threateningly.

"Yeah, reach for the sky!" agreed Ollie as and Francisco pointed their crossbows threatingly.

In the darkness, Owen, Omar, Ahiru and Dani grinned as they held a tied up Larry while watching Ted putting his latest disguise: Larry himself. Plus he added some fake noses and ears so he would look like Larry as well.

"Just watch the old thing guys, and see my next great performance." said Ted.

"Be careful, bro." Omar said.

Ted as Larry came into the open. Seeing Snaptrap, Francisco and Ollie, Ted said in Larry's voice, "Gee hold it, Francisco! Put that shooter down!"

Snaptrap groaned as he lowered his son. "Oh shucks, it's only Larry!" He then snapped, "And criminetly, you and Ollie get back to your patrol! On the double! Git!" Snaptrap kicked Francisco causing him and Ollie to yelp

"We're a getting! We're a-gitting!" Ollie and Francisco said as they ran back to their posts.

Snaptrap sighed as Ted followed the Sherrif back to his post. Snaptrap remarked, "That darn aligator and weasel. He's getting everybody edgy. Nothing is gonna be happening. That friar will be dangling from the gallows come daybreak!"

Ted turned around and winked at Omar, Ahiru, Dani and Owen who were hiding and they grinned. As they arrived at Snaptrap's chair, Ted helped Snaptrap into it.

"Friends, let me help you sit yourself down, kind of cozy-like?" offered Ted.

"Thanks, Larry." said Snaptrap. After getting stirred up recently, he needed some rest.

"Just close your sleepy little eyeballs. The sandman's a-coming after all." said Ted as he helped Snaptrap to sleep...and thus let Ted help himself to the keys to the belt as he unloosened it as The boy continued, "Why you uh...mind if I get that loosened up." He then began to sing a bit.

Ted: _**Rock a-bye Snaptrap**_

_**Just you relax...**_

Ted took the keyes and began to unlock it. He jumped as the noise began to wake Snaptrap up a bit. Ted hid the keys as he looked at the Sherrif who was humming. Ted smiled and sighed as Ted went to the door and tried to open it, making a clinging noise. He heard the Sherrif snoring as he quickly hid the keys behind his back. Luckily, Snaptrap opened his eyes sleepily as they mumbles to the disguised Ted.

"That was a nice song, Larry. One more time, if you please." asked Snaptrap.

Sighing that Ted was safe for now, he coninued the song.

Ted: _**Rock a-bye Snaptrap**_

_**Just you relax...**_

_**Dum, pump, pump...**_

_**Do, do, do, do...**_

As Ted kept on singing, he gave the signal for Owen, Omar, Ahiru and Dani who nodded for them to come foreward. Then they walked over and went through the opened door. With a smirk, Ahiru got the keys from Ted. But as she tried to pull back, she closed the door causing it to close too loudly.

"Oops." Ahiru whispered.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" screamed Francisco as he turned and suddenly, he fired the blast from his crossbow, which ended up ricocheting all around Snaptrap who woke up yelling.

"Jailbreak! Jailbreak! We heard it, we heard it, Sherriff! The door! The door!" Ollie screamed as he and Francisco ran toward the scene.

However, he and Francisco continued to run, Ted used his long axe to make the alligator and weasel accidentally trip causing him to flal to the ground. He slid to the feet of a ticked off Snaptrap. Snaptrap did not see what happened and figured this was one of Francisco's stupid false alarms.

"For the last time, no more false alarms!" he said kicking Francisco and Ollie making them yelp.

After it was safe, Ted whispered to his sisters, brother and Owen, who are still behidn the prison door. "While you go free Reverend Hedges and the prisoners, we'll get to the royal treasurey."

The group nodded and began to climb a few stairs to the prison. They stopped as they saw a cell door that they almost passed. It was a hanging notice on it. With a nod, Owen opened it. Indeed, ther e was Reverend Clement Hedges chained to the wall in shackles. As they sat on the ground sadly, they looked up, thinking it was the angel of death. No!

"Oh, Owen, Omar, Ahiru and Danielle! It can't be!" asked Hedges surprised.

"Shhh! We're busting you outta here." Owen shushed Hedges.

As Owen came over and unlocked the reverend shackles, Hedges, once one of her hands got free, put a hand to her forehead, saying with a sigh, "Thank Heavens. My prayers have been answered."

* * *

Soon the group entered the prison where people were sleeping. Soon, they get to work. First, Omar got Jose and Panchito free from their chains.

"We're free. Gracias, senor." Panchito said.

"Up you go, Jack." Hedges said as he helped the poor skeleton, who was just nearby up.

Owen let Emmy and Nosedive out and Emmy kissed Owen's hand for thanking him.

Richard and Nicole were asleep, that was until she woke up as she heard a noise. They then saw Ahiru releasing her, her husband and Anais out of their chains.

Dani turned into her ghost form and made herself invisible, touched the mice making them invisible and pulled them out of their chains. Just then, they turned visible again. The mice smiled and hugged Dani.

Meanwhile, Gumball and Darwin was just freed by Hedges as well as Rachael, Tobias and Chrissie.

"I'm ready! Where's the bad guys?" asked Darwin, running in eager.

"Take it easy, son." said Hedges.

Lastly, Owen helped out Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Edward, Chip, Skip and Samson free from their shackles. Then the fat boy pulled out, releasing them.

Jose looked out the window and saw soemthing.

"Look out here." said Jose pointing out the window.

Sure enough, as some of the townspeople watch, there was Ted climbing up the wall to the false King's chambers. He hoped to get the gold and get himself and everyone else out of there before it was too late.

Ted had got to the balcony to take a lok in. to his amusement, there was Charming and Kaa sleeping in the room in their beds. Just by looking at this scene, you can tell Charming was obviously greedy that he even slept with his own gold. It was everywhere.

As Ted snuck in, he heard Charming's voice forcing him to hide, "Ted Wiggins!"

Ted took a look and sighed in relief. The evil man was talking in his sleep. Charming mumbled, "I will get..."

Ted then decided to get to work. Taking out his bow and arrow, he aiims a the prison tower, arrow with an rope attached to it at the jail window and hoped if his friends had got there in time. He then fired.

The arrow flew throught the jail window and landed on the wall near Omar. Omar grabbed the arrow with the rope and slid it near a hook nearby. Aiming carefully, he shot the arrow at Charming's tower. It ended above Charming who woke up suddenly.

"Huh? What?" asked Charming. Luckily, he was still sleepy. He then lied down and got back to sleep.

Ted tried his best not to laugh as he began to tie sacks of gold to the rope. The rope was like one big clothesline. As he tied the sacks of gold, he pulled the rope, crossing each sack to go sailing thorugh the sky into the prion area.

"Ted Wiggins!" Charming mumbled. "I want..." Ted sighed again when the mama's boy of a prince was still mumbling in his sleep.

As he continued to do so, he heard Charming began to laugh in his sleep. He looked puzzled, then he saw that Kaa who was sleeping near the evil man's feet in a smaller bed was making him giggle thanks to his pointy tongue as he snored. This continued on for a few seconds. That was until Charming kicked Kaa in the face, waking the snake up.

Kaa took a good look around. Luckily, Ted hid in the nick of time. Also Kaa didn't see the sacks of gold being sent out. Kaa looked suspicious, he looks to see Charming's feet as he mumbles to sleep. He raised an eyebrow and tries to go back to sleep. Soon he smiled and closed his eyes, while his bed was being rocked back and forth. Of course, it was Ted who used his foot to rock it while continuing to work. At least he was safe for a while.

The prisoners smiled, helping to their own money, getting back what was rightfully theirs.

Hedges laughed, "Praise the Lord and pass the tax rebates!"

"Okay, let's get going." whispered Owen, sacks in hand. He, Ahiru, Omar, and Dani lead the prisoners down the stairs quietly as not to alert the guards.

Owen took a peek out as he opened the prison door. Sure enough, Snaptrap was still asleep. Owen yelped when one of the gold sacks had a hole in it, causing coins to fall out. One of them hit Snaptrap on the head, waking him up. Snaptrap looked up and looked alarmed. He was about to sound the alarm when Owen grabbed him and pulled him into the prion. HE along with Ahiru, Omar and Dani began to smack him around.

Francisco and Ollie, looking concerned, came back to the front of the prison where he left Snaptrap. He saw a familiar figure sleeping as they came up. Ollie said, "Now, boss, don't get upsdet, but we still got a feeling..."

After getting a closer look, they gasped. It wasn't Snaptrap, it was Owen in Snaptrap's clothes. Before the weasel and alligators could do anything, Owen grabbed the both of them and covered their mouths.

He then shouted to the others, "Get going! Hurry!" Not wasting time, the gang left the prison and began to head out. As they did the clock began to sound.

Ted, who was almost finished, looked alarmed. It was almost dawn. He has got to get this done. He looked aorund to see what was left. Sure enough, there were a few bags of gold left. One of them was hiding under the false King's pillow and the last one was near his arm. Ted snuck over to the bed and lifted Charming's head up a bit. Grabbing the sack, he dropped Charming back to the bed. Unfortunatly, he dropped the evil prince too hard, causing a big commotion. Charming yelped as he moaned, "Mommy!" Of course, he was still sleeping, luckily. He then began to suck his own thumb again, waking up Kaa who frowned in annoyance.

The last sack of gold was tucked under Charming's arm as the evil prince himself continued to suck his thumb. Ted lifted the prince's arm gently and pulled it, but accidentally pulled his hand away from him. Charming started to make a weird sound, trying to look for his missing thumb. Finally, Ted got the sack loose, causing the thumb to fly back to Charming's mouth. Charming smiled in his sleep as he dreams on, unaware that he had just been robbed.

Ted now began to make his escape. Eh ran to the clothesleine. Unfortunatly for him, Kaa saw him as the boy jumped and grabbed the clothesline, beginning to climb across. The snake grabbed a sack of gold as he held onto Charming's bed. The evil prince woke up with a start as both he and the bed, thanks to Kaa were being pulled out the window. The bed crashed a bit to the balcony. Charming held on for dear life while the prisoners still in the prison area pulled their hardest on the rope to get their gold.

"Guards, my gold!" whined Charming in alarm.

The archers alerted to this, shot arrows at Ted, who dodged htem as he climbed the clotheslines and landed on the ground safely.

Charming wasn't so lucky as he lost hold of the bed and flew at the wall, crashing into it. He fell to the ground a bit.

Charming looked horrified at the prisoners who ran out with the gold he had stolen.

He screamed, "Oh no, no, no! They're taking all my gold!" Charming ran to the prisno area and closed the door just as the last prisoner came running out. "Guards! To the jail!"

Charming then yelped as he saw the guards running to the prison unaware of what just happened. He screamed, "Guards, stop! Desist? Halt!" He screamed some more while the guards ended up busting down the door, taking Charming with them as they crashed to the other wall.

"Everybody! This way!" screamed Ted as he, Owen, Omar, Ahiru and Dani led the prisoners with guards in pursuit. Then the guards began shooting their weapons at them.

The villains did their best to capture the group. Chrissie jumped up and down to avoid being fired at. Tobias and Rachael narrowly ducked to dodge an arrow fired at them. Penny screamed as she ducked. Gumball and Darwin got their bows and arrows out and joined Ted in firing at the pack of archers with the arrow, ending up being pinned to a wall. Gumball, with a grin and Darwin began to run off.

Panchito and Jose used their instruments to block the arrows that nearly got them and some prisoners, Erik, Trevor, Kitty, Mandy and Vana. Emmy and Noesedive got chased by some guards. Ratigan was about to chop them with the axe, but missed as Hedges uses a wheelbarrow to catch them and drove them out of the way. Owen, Omar, Ahiru, Dani and Ted even took down some barrels and hit the guards. Everyone got into a two-wheeled cart waiting nearby.

"That's all of them, let's go!" Ted exclaimed quickly. He then pulled a lever, getting the drawbridge to close.

"This ain't no time for a tour, so let's get outta here!" Owen said as he began to pull the car across the bridge. They headed to Toonwood Forest while Hedges pushed the cart from behind.

"Onto Toonwood Forest!" Hedges cheered.

Just then Nicole gasped in shock, "Stop! My baby!"

Anais was still in the kingdom trying to catch up, "Mommy, mommy! Wait for me!"

Ted and his siblings made a stop and headed back to the castle. Omar grabbed Anais while dodging the arrows as he let Snaptrap and the guards to a certain gate, closing it and trapping the four.

"We got him and his siblings now!'" laughed Snaptrap who had recovered from the beatings by the poor people and in his underwear as he led the guards to a certain trapped quartet.

Quickly, Ted mangaged to squeeze the little girl through the bars to a waiting concerned Owen outside.

"What do we do?" Owen asked.

Ted told them, "Keep going! Don't worry about us!"

"Siblings stick together to the end." Ahiru said. "No go!"

That's when the guards werea bout to charge at them, but Dani turned into her ghost form, picked up her brothers and sister and flew up to a rope. The four then swung with Ted doing a Tarzan yell and kicked Snaptrap, sending him flyingingot the guards. Snaptrap felt damaged, humiliated and furious at the same time.

Ted, Ahiru, Omar and Dani began to scale up the wall, dodging the spears, using some of the spears to climb up the wall. They then continued to where they climbed up to the balcony before, stopping to dodge the arrows fired.

"Oh no! QUACK!" Ahiru screamed. Suddenly, she transformed into a duck again. She flew to catch up to her siblings, but Ted caught her and held her like a baby.

* * *

In the entrance of the stairs, leading to Charming's room, an evilly chuckling Snaptrap ran up the stairs. They weren't about to let his enemies get away this time.

"This time we got him for sure!" laughed Snaptrap.

Ted and his siblings including a transformed Ahiru managed to get past the guards and get to the balcony. However, once they ran into the room and closed the drapes, they turned around and gasped as an evilly smirking Snaptrap drew out a torch that was streaming out fire. He shot the fire at them.

"Leave us alone, you fat pompous bad tempered ugly old rat!"Ahiru said as she flew and began to peck at Snaptrap. Snaptrap grabbed Ahiru and began to squeeze her. Omar and Dani ran to help, but Snaptrap sliced Omar's arm with a knife making him scream in pain and hit Dani until she hit the ground Ted got mad and pushed him, making him dropped his sister. Omar grabbed Ahiru and he and Dani started to run off. Ted managed to dodge every stream of fire as all Snaptrap set the whole place a flame. Snaptrap continued trying to attack Ted.

Ted glared, _**"NO ONE HURTS MY BROTHER AND SISTERS THAT WAY!"**_ He then pulled the rug under the Sherrif, caushing him to fall. Ted quickly made his escape as the fire raged on.

"Ted!" Omar and Dani got up and called. Ted ran up and he and his siblings ran to the roof just as the fire followed them. They quickly ran across the roof and soon found themselves trapped.

"Shoot them!" screamed Charming from another part of the castle, pointing at his enemies.

Owen, Gumball and Darwin were in the forest, watching from the ground. Ted knew there was only one way to escape now: he, Omar, Dani and Ahiru jumped off the roof and landed in the mud below.

"Kill them! Kill them!" screamed Charming.

Ted and his sibling started to swim away as the archers fired at them. Some of the arrows missed, but Ted suddenly sank into the moat along with his siblings. Everyone watched looked at the moat.

"Come on, guys. Come on." whispered Owen said.

"They just gotta make it." said Gumball. Darwin looked worried as he tightened his fins.

Suddenly, to everyone's relief and Charming's shock, Omar popped out of the water alright, carrying an unconcious and human Ahiru. They walked to the land and Ahiru started to cough up water.

"Thanks for looking out for me, brother." Ahiru smiled. They looked and a glow appeared and luckily, Dani popped out, alive and well too.

"Dani! You're alive!" Ahiru and Omar said. Dani flew to them and hugged them.

"I thought we'd never make it." Dani said. She then remembered, "Ted! Come on, Ted!"

But to the good guys' shock, something did come up, but it wasn't Ted. It was a familiar shirt of his which floated to the surface before sinking down.

"No...no...no..." Owen, Dani, Omar, and Ahiru said in shock and disbelief.

Charming on the other hand was happy as a kite. "Yes! He's finished! Done for!" Charming continued to laugh sinisterly, The heroes continued to watch. Gumball and Darwin were the most shocked of all.

"Ted's gotta make it. Isn't he, guys?" asked Gumball worried. But all Omar, Owen, Ahiru and Dani did was stare at them before they looked back. Gumball and Darwin looked horrified then they began to cry into the hug of Ahiru.

Gumball and Darwin then noticed something coming to them in the water. Some sort of reed flaoting.

"Hey, what's that! Guys, look at it, look!" said Darwin pointing. Owen, Omar, Ahiru and Dani who were about to leave, stopped and turn back. To their suprise, they saw the reed comign closed.

Out of curiousity, Omar, Dani, Ahiru and Owen leaned foreward to investigate the mysterious floating reed. The reed ends up squirting water into their faces making them yelp.

"Hey! What in the...?" Ahiru yelped. She looked and saw a sight that made her laugh. It was Ted...without his shirt! He had survived using the reed for air.

The siblings and Owen laughed some more as Owen said, "Oh, man, ha, ha, ha! Man you had us worried, Ted."

"We thought you were long gone." Omar said.

"Oh, not Ted!" Gumball said as he and Darwin hugged Ted. "He can swim twice as far, huh, Ted."

"Mom and Dad will be so proud of you." Dani smirked.

Kaa looked down and said, "Look, sire. They got away again!"

Charming looked down and saw Ted, Ahiru, Omar, Dani, Gumball and Darwin down saying, "A pox on the Phony King of Toon England! Oo-de-lally!"

"No, no, NO!" screamed Charming as he pounded the wall upset. He had the perfect trap, but once again, he had lost and is humiliated. "It's so miserably unfair!"

"I tried to tell you, but no, no, no, you wouldn't listen! Your traps never work!" said Kaa in disgust. Looking at the twoer that was still on fire, he added, "And now look what you've done to your mother's castle!"

A seriously ticked off Charming was about to hit Kaa with a plank, but at the moment Kaa said 'mother' he screamed as he exclaimed to the top of his lungs, "MOMMY!" He then whined a bit and sucked on his thumb again. But the was still ticked off enough as he swung his plank at Kaa, trying to hit him hard.

"Aaah! No! Sire!" Kaa screamed as he dodged Charming's swings as he slithered away.

"You cowardly cobra!"

"Please! Oh no!"

"Procrastinating python!"

"No!"

"You aggrivating asp!"

"Someone save me!"

"You eel in snake's clothing!"

"HELP! HE'S GONE STARK RAVING MAD!"Kaa screamed as he slithered into the castle chased by Charming. His voice echoed all over the castle as the tower continued to burn brightly.

* * *

End of Chapter 12

That was a long chapter. Anways. Read and review. No flames.


	13. Chapter 12: Kingdom Restored

Here is the final chapter to this tale.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Kingdom Restored**

Time had passed since the escape and it looked like things would never be back to normal. But surprisingly, it did. Everything was back to the way it should be. Jose and Panchito hummed to themselves as they stopped near the tree. They grinned as they saw an old wanted poster of Ted Wiggins that had some new words printed on it: "Pardoned by the order of King Mickey Mourse."

"Ha, ha, ha. You know, we'd thought we'd never get rid of those rascals, but lucky for us, amigos, King Mickey Mouse returned and he...he just straightened everything out." Panchito expained as he pointed.

Sure enoguh, we saw what he was talking about. Charming, Kaa and Snaptrap were dressed in black and white prison outfits as they were working in the Royal Rock Pile. For abusing power and among other crimes they have committed, they were sentenced to thirteen years in the said rock pile. As Charming was breaking a stone, it fell on his foot, making him scream as he held it like crazy. Kaa just chuckled at this.

Church bells were then heard ringing, getting Jose and Panchito's attention, who began to run. Jose sad, "Say, we'd better head off to the church!"

"Someone's getting married!" Panchito said.

* * *

At the chruch, the townspeople waited outside as the doors were flung opened.

"Long live Ted Wiggins!" exclaimed the townspeople, laughing as some flew flowers to Ted as he walked out hand in hand with his new bride Audrey. Audrey smiled as she kissed her new husband. Both of them smiled. Their dream had come true: they were married at last!

Followed by them were Omar, with Angel at his side, Owen with Izzy at his side, Ahiru with Fakir at her side and Bart with Dani by his side. That's right. Along with Ted and Audrey, Owen and Izzy, Ahiru and Fakir, Omar and Angel and Bart and Dani got married as well!

"Long live King Mickey!" said the townspeople as the true king walked out of the church doors. He was an antrhomorphic mouse with a peach muzzle, a king's crown and a red king robe; his name was King Mickey Mouse, the rightful King and Audrey's adoptive uncle. Standing by him was Hedges. Hedges smiled as he kissed Mickey's cape in respect.

"Well, Reverend Clement Hedges," said Mickey with a grin on his face. "It appears I now have an outlaw for an in-law." He laughed along with Hedges.

Ted and Audrey got into the carraige as Bart and Dani, Omar and Angel and Ahiru and Fakir joined them. Izzy and Owen went to the front where Owen was doing the driving.

Gumball and Darwin along with Penny and Rachael started to climb up, much to Tobias' confusion. "Gee, how come you're going?"

"Well, Ted's gonna have kids." Gumball said.

"So someone's gotta keep their eyes on things." Penny said.

The four got up and sat next to them. Soon Owen started driving them off.

"I've never been so happy." Izzy said as she hugged Owen.

Audrey then threw the bouquet. Chrissie caught it before Anais got a chance. Anais frowned in annoyance as Chrissie as she tried to grab for it but failed as Chrissie ran away. Meanwhile as the married couples waved goodbye as they started to go on their honeymoon, the townspeople waved goodbye and bowed in respect.

* * *

Back at the rock pile, the prisoners conintued their work. Larry, Francisco and Ollie watched over them. Seeing the carriage pulling away, Larry said, "Hey, here comes the bride, guys! Present..." Francisco stood in attention as he held his hand over his head in a salute. "...arms!"

Francisco did so, but much to his and Larry's shock, accidentally caused his gun to shoot out the arrow. It went ricocheting all over as Kaa, Charming and Snaptrap dodged them. This went on for a few seconds until it hit the heart on the sign on the carraige's back, making a small hole in it. It said, "Just Married."

Panchito and Jose laughed as Panchito concluded, "Well, amigos, that's the way it relaly happened."

As the carriage pulled away, Ted with a grin pulled the curtain on the carraige down so he and Audrey can have some privacy. The last song played as the song came to an end.

Chorus: _** Love goes on and on**_

_**Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally**_

_**Golly, what a day**_

_**Oo-de-lally, oo-de lally**_

_**Golly, what a day!**_

**The End**

* * *

Well, that's the end of this. (puts the Ted Hood" story on a bookshelf of the other stories the Authoress has completed.) I hope you enjoyed it. Anyways. Read and Review.


End file.
